Myutsuu no Gyakushuu first
by Amy-Light95
Summary: Ash se consagró Campeón de la Región, pero la aventura no termina ahí. Mientras tanto un ser creado únicamente para destruir y sentir odio, planea revivir a la única persona que pudo comprenderlo...pero ¿Eso significaría a jugar ser Dios? Fic basado en el trailer de la 1ra película de pokemon que jamás se reveló.
1. Prólogo

**Nota Previa:** Nuu sé que debo actualizaciones, pero este era un proyecto ambicioso y que me animé a escribirlo recientemente [[También porque soy egoísta ya que quería hacerlo antes de que otro se le ocurriera xD]]… pero he hecho averiguaciones y se me ocurrió una historia razonable… o al menos eso creo yo… pero bue, sin más que decir…

**Disclaimer:** Sé que estoy utilizando la versión de una película que jamás se estrenó, pero nada más uso mi imaginación para agregar cosas por demás, esta historia está hecha únicamente por fines de ocio y entretenimiento público, pero no cabe destacar que todo los créditos irán para Poket Monsters in Japan © ya que si no fuera por Pokemón, este fic ni otros existirían actualmente.

● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ●

● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ●

● Φ ● ● Φ ●

"_**Myutsuu no Gyakushuu first"**_

_Writer: Amy-Light95_

● Φ ● ● Φ ●

● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ●

**Prólogo: El surgimiento del campeón **

El silencio reinaba en cada espectador que se había quedado sin aire ante la definición de lo que veían… de una batalla increíble que había dejado a un campeón de la gran competencia que se realizaba en la región de Kanto… otra joven promesa que demostró su gran determinación frente a su contrincante…

— ¡El ganador de esta gran batalla… — tomó aire el comentarista mientras apretaba con fuerza el micrófono — Es para Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta! —

A continuación, un estruendo lleno de ovaciones reinó por todo el estadio, ahí estaba… Ash Ketchum sin la capacidad de movimiento, ya que jamás lo había pensado detenidamente que llegaría tan lejos, en una de las batallas más difíciles que tuvo en su carrera como entrenador…

Estaba en la arena, un agitado Charizard, que luego de respetar a su entrenador, ambos habían desarrollado estrategias previas a la batalla que se estaban por realizar con un intenso entrenamiento junto con los demás, para desarrollar asimismo el vínculo tan fuerte que solo Ash podía tener con sus pokemón… Por el otro lado, se encontraba un apaleado Blastoise recientemente derrotado, y según las cámaras de repetición, había sido vencido por un el movimiento sísmico que al mismo tiempo había destrozado una gran parte del campo de batalla.

Allí en la tribuna, se encontraba emocionada su madre mientras se limpiaba unas ligeras lágrimas con un pañuelo que tenía por ahí, y se levantaba de su asiento para ovacionar a su hijo lo más fuerte posible, acompañada por el Profesor Oak, que a la vez aplaudía de pie admirando uno de los nuevos campeones de la región.

También se encontraba Richie con Sparkie, este había llegado a los ocho mejores, pero había sido derrotado por Ash en la siguiente ronda luego de una extensa batalla entre ambos Pikachu, sabiendo de por sí el ganador.

Y por último, en las gradas del estadio, se encontraban orgullosos, el ex Líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada y aspirante a criador pokemón junto a una joven aspirante a entrenadora de pokemón tipo agua… asimismo se mostraban igual de eufóricos que la tribuna misma…

— Pika Pi! — saltó feliz el roedor eléctrico hacia su entrenador, sacándolo de su estupor emocional, había logrado uno de sus objetivos, pero ni el mismo Ash Ketchum podría creerlo.

— Buen trabajo Señor Campeón de Kanto — le habló la chica de cabello anaranjado que sostenía a su pequeño pokemón, Togepi. Ash se había volteado para ver al origen del llamado, simultáneamente tenía a Misty y a Brock cerca suyo.

— Eso fue bastante astuto de tu parte Ash — comentó Brock mientras se ponía al lado del campeón y tomando de la muñeca del joven azabache y alzándolo hacia arriba — Viva el Campeón de Kanto! —

— Gracias amigos — sonrió Ash, luego se sorprendió cuando Misty también imitó la acción de Brock con su mano derecha.

— Tks supongo tuviste la habilidad suficiente como para triunfar en una prolongada batalla de tres horas, es lo menos que podemos hacer — añadió Misty.

— Y tú que pensabas que no podía hacerlo — susurró mirándola de reojo.

— ¿Eh?! Yo nunca pensé en eso — le contestó para la sorpresa del azabache, la chica cerró sus ojos — Solo pensaba en bajar ese gran ego tuyo que podía ser perjudicial —

Este iba a protestar, pero unos pasos cercanos detuvieron su acción.

— Felicidades Ash — se acercó su eterno rival, que a la vez acabó de vencer — Admito que tuviste la suerte de vencerme, pero la próxima entrenaré duro para derrotarte —

— Gracias Gary — le contestó asombrado ante la madura actitud del arrogante rival que posee.

Aunque detrás del castaño, se encontraban sus porristas que estaban llorando por la derrota de su amado Gary.

— Parece que tendrás mucho trabajo — comentó Brock mientras veía a las chicas de Gary desconsoladas, el susodicho alzó sus hombros con un gesto desinteresado pero el criador se veía bastante molesto, o mejor dicho celoso ante la característica galante del subcampeón.

— Supongo que deben aprender que en la vida no siempre es ganar—

— Auch! eso sonó un poco descortés — refutó Misty que obviamente no le había agradado ese comentario de Gary.

— De acuerdo, iré con ellas luego — entrecerró sus ojos el nieto de investigador y se volteó por otra dirección — Por cierto, posiblemente quieras llegar al escenario para aceptar tu nuevo título —

—Oh sí! — gritó Ash, llegando rápidamente al escenario para recibir la copa del campeón, que era algo que él mismo pudiera empuñarla.

En lo alto del estadio, en una gran escalinata que tenía como la cúspide el fuego sagrado… se encontraba Charles Goodshow que sostenía con firmeza el premio: Era un hermoso trofeo tallado en oro con una pokeball que lucía perfectamente con el adorno, parecía no poder encajar con el simbolismo del objeto, pero con mucho gusto Ash aceptó su premio luego de que el Presidente del concejo de la Liga Pokemón se lo entregase.

— Es un honor tener a este joven como representante de los entrenadores que se atrevieron a desafiar esta región predominada en el medio de los mundos, Ash Ketchum, el nuevo campeón de la Conferencia Añil ¡Felicitaciones! — tomó un micrófono y se lo acercó al nervioso Ash — Cual es la sensación que tienes ahora jovencito? —

— Yo… errr— el azabache se puso rojo ante la enorme pantalla que lo enfocaba, pero luego mantuvo su compostura al menos por este momento — Realmente no sé qué decir…—

— Sí como no — murmuró Misty manifestándolo — Lo he visto mil veces ensayando su posible discurso para cuando llegase este día — al menos a los oídos de Ash lograron llegar a causa del silencio que se estaba rondando.

— Como sea… — admitió Ash como si esas palabras estuvieran dirigidas a Misty (realmente era así) se acercó al podio y comenzó — aunque es el sueño de cada entrenador, me siento con ánimos de seguir triunfando con nuevos retos y lograr consagrar varios títulos, como Brock me dijo una vez, no porque tenga este trofeo, puedo considerarme el mayor maestro Pokemon de todos los tiempos, solo tendré la fe de mantener este título que me representa como el campeón de Kanto y seguir realizando triunfos para llegar a mi sueño. Ahora si me disculpan, esto merece una celebración! —

Y a partir de eso, el público rugió mientras que la oscura noche daba un panorama de un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales sobre el estadio.

Pero a una distancia segura de allí… se observaba a un Fearow con una cámara sofisticada en su largo cuello que enfocaba al sonriente entrenador con la copa del nuevo campeón… y su próximo objetivo.

**Continuará…**

Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ

_Volví al género de aventuras! xD _

_En fin, este es mi nuevo proyecto… sí que lo dejé en suspenso, pero les aseguraré que reviviré todas las imágenes que aparecieron en el Trailer de esa versión jamás revelada de pokemón excepto por un video que dura unos segundos xD_

_Un dato es que en esa supuesta película Ash termina siendo el campeón de la región e iré añadiendo más cosas para que quede razonable y sea una buena historia ^^pfff __ solo me guié por la poca info recibida en los blogs… también dicen que Ash muere, sobre la "hija" de Ash y Misty… TODO ESO será verificado por mi… obviamente no es información cannon pero usaré mi imaginación. _

_Cualquier duda, sugerencia, alago o __**crítica**__**constructiva**__ será recibida y contestada a mil amores :3_

_Gracias por leer!_

_PD: Lamento lo cortito del capítulo ^^U pero es un prólogo, igual les aseguro que el siguiente será mucho más largo._


	2. Chapter 1: Misteriosa Invitación

**Nota Previa:** Hola! Realmente me siento muy orgullosa con este proyecto, por lo que veo soy la primera en intentar dar una trama a esta película que jamás se estrenó (corríjanme si no es así) en fin… espero que les agrade de por sí la **historia**.

**Disclaimer:** Myutsuu no Gyakushuu first es una versión de pokemón que nadie conoce, pero admito que me basé en el tráiler de esta película para escribir esta historia, en sí solo lo uso para fines de ocio y entretenimientos y por supuesto… esto no me pertenece ni siquiera la historia en sí :P (eso creo)

● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ●

● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ●

● Φ ● ● Φ ●

_**Myutsuu no Gyakushuu first**_

_Writer: Amy-Light95_

● Φ ● ● Φ ●

● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ●

**Capítulo I: Misteriosa invitación **

Era el inicio de un gran banquete por honor a su hijo campeón, eso sí… además de ser el orgullo del pueblo provocando que algunas personas se unieran a festín.

El escenario… se realizaba en el laboratorio, en donde todo inició para Ash en sus viajes y aventuras… El profesor Oak se había ofrecido como el referente de este reconocimiento cuyo caso, él le había entregado a su primer pokemón al actual campeón… por el lado de su nieto, este prefirió iniciar su nuevo viaje alrededor de la región de Johto para remendar su confianza como entrenador luego de ser vencido en la final.

Delia Ketchum fue la primera en iniciar el discurso, luego de ello, todos los invitados alzaron sus copas brindaron por el muchacho, era el día siguiente luego de la competencia, el sol se asomaba por el oeste y los Pidgeys sobrevolaban la zona con el viento susurrante.

Había toda clase de banquetes y a la vez sonaba divertida la fiesta… cosa que para el joven campeón la bastaba con los festines de su mamá.

Por otro lado, Misty se le había ocurrido idear que sacaran a los pokémon para que disfrutaran de la celebración constando que fue una gran idea ya que así fue.

— ¡Misty! —

Había pasado una hora luego del inicio de la fiesta, todos se estaban divirtiendo… incluyendo la susodicha con sus pokémon y sus amigos Ash y Brock, la chica al oír el llamado se volteó y era el profesor Oak.

— Pasó algo profesor? — preguntó la chica de cabello anaranjado.

— Hay una llamada para ti…— explicó el profesor… Ash y Brock intercambiaron sus miradas — Creo que son tus hermanas…—

— ¿Mis hermanas? — ladeó su cabeza al costado extrañada — ¿Por qué me llamarían?—

Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ

— Por favor Misty, estamos en un gran aprieto! — exclamó una bella mujer de cabellos rubios.

— P…pero, ahora no es un buen momentos chicas… mi amigo acabó de ganar la Liga y yo…— añadió Misty con el entrecejo fruncido de desilusión y sosteniendo a su pokémon bebé.

— ¡Pero este es un caso muy… — luego se escuchó un estruendo por el lado del Gimnasio Celeste — difícil, Violet y Lily ya no pueden controlar la situación…—

— ¿Y por qué debo ser yo la que se encargue de esto? — se enfadó la menor de las hermanas sensacionales.

— Bueno, supongo porque ya habrás aprendido lo suficiente como para poder ayudarnos…—

— ¿Pero qué está pasando en el gimnasio? Díganme…— pidió la chica de los ojos aguamarina.

— Misty… te sugiero que vuelvas sola porque sino todo empeorará…— añadió Daisy seriamente… la jovencita por su parte se veía expectante por lo que llegase a ocurrir — Y será mejor que lo averigües tú misma…— y sin que Misty pudiera protestar, la comunicación se cortó.

— Rayos…— resopló la entrenadora acuática y Togepi la miró con preocupación.

La chica salió del laboratorio y allí los esperaban sus amigos Ash, Brock y Pikachu…

— ¿Ocurrió algo?— inició Brock… aunque de por sí, la pelirroja se encontraba con una expresión que no justificaba nada bueno.

— Debo volver a Ciudad Celeste ahora… — se expresó tristemente la entrenadora.

— ¿Tan pronto? — preguntó el chico de la gorra tomándole por sorpresa la noticia, cosa que en sí le afectaba a él también, la chica atinó afirmado con la cabeza levemente.

— Lo siento Ash…— se lamentó de por sí la chica, a ella le hubiera encantado quedarse más tiempo con él… pero aquellos problemas eran inevitables…aunque aún no tuviera la certeza de lo que ocurriera — Ahora sí me disculpan… debo avisarles a la señora Ketchum y al profesor— añadió Misty y sin más que decir se fue corriendo.

— Esto es raro… — se expresó el azabache luego de ver a su amiga alejarse — ¿Por qué Misty no se ve feliz?—

— Pika…— corroboró la criatura amarilla, Brock volteó su mirada para ver al entrenador…

—Parece que aún quiere seguir estando con nosotros…— respondió sabiamente Brock muy seguro de sus palabras… Ash aprovechó para analizar esas palabras ¿Acaso era eso?

Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ

La fiesta aún cesaba, a excepción de la pelirroja que ahora se encontraba frente a la señora Ketchum y el profesor Oak… hizo una minidespedida a Ash y Brock…. Pero fue breve para evitar hacer complicadas las cosas añadiendo que hicieron una promesa de que se volverían a ver.

— Gracias por todo…— dijo Misty que a su trayecto tenía el pasaje de caminata del bosque de la Ruta 1 rumbo a la Ciudad Verde.

— Fue un placer querida…— se expresó un poco triste la mamá de Ash que en fin y al cabo se había ganado su cariño de una manera u otra… — Me encargaré de llamar al Gimnasio para asegurarme que llegaste…así que cuídate muy bien —

— Lo haré Señora Ketchum — se expresó apenada Misty ya que ese gesto era muy maternal cosa que ella nunca tuvo.

— Buen viaje — le dijo el investigador y la chica por su parte se inclinó en modo de reverencia para luego iniciar la marcha.

— Misty! —

La susodicha se volteó y se sorprendió con lo que encontró: era la figura de su amigo entrenador, este estaba corriendo a dirección de ella junto con Pikachu en su hombro…

— Ash, qué pasa? — preguntó la joven entrenadora, el chico se detuvo frente a ella un poco cansado y se recompuso sonriente.

— Pikachu y yo te acompañaremos en tu recorrido hasta Ciudad Verde — dijo el chico decidido a lo que iba hacer.

— Pero…y tu fiesta? —

— Eso no importa — le contestó el entrenador — Además…. Dicen que este bosque es uno de los más difíciles de cruzar, recuerdo que casi no salimos vivos de aquí ¿lo recuerdas amigo? — dijo este volteándose a ver a su Pikachu mientras lo acariciaba en su cabeza.

— Pika!— afirmó el roedor eléctrico recibiendo el gesto.

— Pero claro, ustedes no pueden viajar solos —

— Eh? — se sorprendieron ambos chicos al oír la voz detrás suyo, luego los hombros de ellos fueron rodeados por un brazo cada uno.

— Necesitaran un acompañante para frenar sus discusiones — apareció el criador mientras abrazaba a ambos por detrás.

— ¡Brock! — sonrieron los entrenadores.

Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ

Aún el cielo era azul… era la tarde de ese día soleado, cuando la trinca inició el recorrido por el mero hecho de acompañar a Misty de camino a Ciudad Verde… habían recorrido unos largo metros y se detuvieron a descansar en el medio del camino cerca de un río muy peculiar.

— Hey Ash, lo recuerdas?— le señaló Misty en la zona del arroyo.

— Sí! Qué recuerdos! — se expresó Ash entusiasmado mientras en ese arroyo era la salida luego de la desembocadura de la cascada…el río se lo podía cruzar a través de un puente improvisado de rocas que era demasiado sutil para pasar sobre él.

— De qué hablan chicos? — preguntó Brock no teniendo conocimiento sobre lo ocurrido…

— Pueees… — inicio Ash mientras miraba de reojo de manera cómplice con la pelirroja —Es una larga historia…—

— Inició cuando yo lo pesque en ese río y en ese mismo lugar conocí a Ash y a Pikachu — explicó Misty — Claro que… fue tan repentino nuestro primer encuentro que hasta se llevó mi bicicleta… y me lo carbonizó —

— Oh eso explica por qué siempre se lo reclamabas — agregó Brock divertidamente.

— Sí…por eso — rodó los ojos la pelirroja — y ese reclamo está pendiente para ti, Ash Ketchum — le dirigió una mirada en modo de advertencia.

— Ohh seguirás con eso! — resopló fastidiado el chico de la gorra.

— Mmmh supongo — le contestó alegre sin mostrar importancia al asunto, pero en sí… lo usaba para fastidiar a Ash… un aporte que realmente le gustaba.

Era una parada tranquila, Brock se había encargado del hacer el almuerzo… Pikachu y Togepi jugaban en el prado, Ash solo se encargaba en observarlos y por el otro lado, Misty estaba pescando en la orilla del río.

Su fuerte era la pesca, siendo una niña dotada desde que tenía memoria… Misty era experta en uno de sus hobbies favoritos… el agua… un elemento tan neutral y libre… que la mantenía en constante calma y sincronía consigo misma, la pesca era uno de esas actividades que necesitaban esos recursos: Paciencia y calma… cosa que irónicamente no era su fuerte con cierto entrenador de cabello azabache.

Luego sintió un tirón en el anzuelo… que se potenció bruscamente.

— ¡GH-! — se quejó primero ante la fuerza sobrehumana de una chica que no superaría a los 12 años… pero debía admitir que era una pesca muy pesada — Oigan! — los llamó pidiendo algo de asistencia — Creo que pico algo enorme! —

Ash y Brock se acercaron a la orilla… ayudando a la joven sosteniendo su caña y tirándolo hacia atrás para que se revelara el pokémon…

Hasta que una enorme salpicadura se produjo causando la caída de los demás…se reveló un pokémon enorme... de largos metros de alto y sus mandíbulas abiertas…lucía molesto.

— Gyarados! — se horrorizó Misty mientras se ponía detrás de sus dos acompañantes.

— Mmh creí que te gustaban los pokémon tipo agua…— se burló notablemente el entrenador.

— Pero los Gyarados son mi excepción! — le respondió con el ceño fruncido la chica de Ciudad Celeste — Además…— añadió con una voz temblorosa — solo mira cómo te observa! —

— Me recuerda a ti — sonrió el chico maliciosamente mientras la miraba de reojo, Misty quería accionar un movimiento para golpearlo, pero con tan solo mover uno de sus brazos provocaba que…

— ¡GYAAAAAAAA!—

— AHHHH! — reaccionó la chica por inercia aferrándose detrás del entrenador producto del rugido de Gyarados.

— Mmmh…— se acercó Brock sin pizca de miedo a la criatura acuática analizándolo de abajo hacia arriba.

— ¿Qué haces Brock…? — se alarmó Misty pero el rugido de Gyarados la interrumpió.

— Es obvio lo que ocurre Misty…— dijo el criador mirando al pokémon — El anzuelo de tu caña se atascó en una zona sensible de la mandíbula de Gyarados…es por eso que el pokémon está fijado en tus movimientos… eres su "amenaza"—

— ¿Amenaza? — repitió Misty provocando otro rugido más potente — AHHH!— se quejó aferrándose con fuerza al entrenador cubriendo su rostro en la espalda del chico — Esto no me gusta nada! —

— Ah! tengo una idea! — añadió Ash que permaneció tranquilo en todo momento, de su cinturón sacó una pokeball —Pidgeotto, ve!— el pokémon volador salió de la pokeball de Ash, Misty se animó a asomar la acción del chico aun estando detrás de él — Pidgeotto necesito que saques con cuidado aquel anzuelo… — apuntó — que se encuentra en su mandíbula—

El pokémon asintió con un graznido y tal como lo dijo Ash logró estabilizar la molestia de Gyarados con facilidad, finalizando con una Gyarados sonriente (a su manera) en modo de agradecimiento y se dirigió de regreso al lago cristalino…

— Listo Misty… ya puedes soltarme — le dijo Ash con la mirada al costado y con un tono pretencioso… de una manera u otra, se estaba burlando de ella como contraataque de lo reciente ocurrido.

Misty se separó rápidamente del chico, y soltó un suspiro…le habían tocado en su orgullo pero no podía hacer nada al respecto ¿o sí?

— Acaso le temes que una niña esté cerca tuyo? — le desafió en su propio juego.

— Y mira quien lo dice, la niñita que le teme a los Gyarados! — la contraatacó y a Misty se le vinieron unos recuerdos en su cabeza que la tensó.

— E-eso no es de tu incumbencia —

— Y no solo los Gyarados, la lista es larga…— Misty se enfureció ante el comentario.

— Acaso insinúas que soy una miedosa?! —

— No puede ser…ya empezaron a pelear…— Dijo Brock con Pikachu y Togepi a su lado.

— Miedosa sería poco — entrecerró sus ojos el entrenador.

— La gente normal tiene sus propios miedos, es obvio que en tu cabeza no pueda registrarlo y eso demuestra lo inmaduro que eres! —

— ¿Qué dijiste?! — sus miradas se chocaron con toques chispeantes.

Hasta que finalmente Brock decidió intervenir separándolos de sus miradas —Muy bien ya es suficiente…quizás los únicos inmaduros son ustedes por continuar con sus discusiones que no llegaran a ningún lado! Ahora actúen como dos personas racionales y discúlpense como debe ser ¿de acuerdo? — Ambos chicos atinaron en darle la razón a Brock y se disculpan… asimismo Brock les habla sonriente — Lo ven… ahora finalicen con un besito de arrepenti-¡AUCH!— en ese instante fue pisoteado por Misty que lucía sonrojada al igual que Ash.

— ¡Definitivamente estás loco!— exclamaron al unísono ambos entrenadores enojados mientras Brock brincaba de dolor.

Mientras continuaban el recorrido, luego de finalizar la pausa… el grupo se veía envuelto con una brisa fresca de la estación, Ash iba adelante… aunque concentrado en algún peligro aparente… había recorrido kilómetros así que se estaba comenzando apreciar el ocaso… Ash dirigió su mirada junto a Pikachu al cielo… cosa que lo hizo él solo ya que Brock estaba ocupado leyendo el Libro-guía y Misty por su parte estaba mimando a Togepi… y observó cómo repentinamente aparecía una ave majestuosa dejando como huella un brillo en el cielo…¿será posible? Sacudió su cabeza…y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia allí…pero no había nada.

— ¿Viste eso Pikachu? — le preguntó a su pokémon y este asintió en su idioma.

— ¿Pasa algo Ash? — le preguntó la chica al notar el percance de este.

— No me creerían…pero creo haber visto un gran pokémon en el cielo… — se expresó el chico de la gorra.

— Tienes razón! ¡Allí está! — apuntó la pelirroja con su brazo libre al cielo.

— Ah? — se expresó sorprendido el entrenador y se volteó para verlo… de repente la silueta del pokémon se hacía más notable y su tamaño también.

— ¡Es un Dragonite! — indicó Brock.

El pokémon pasó volando como una ráfaga sobre ellos dejando caer un paquete que cayó levemente al pasto…Brock fue el primero en que se animó a tomar el envoltorio, lo analizó y cuando lo abrió, se encontró con un dispositivo en forma de cubo… no parecía importante, luego regresó su vista al sobre.

— Dice que es para Ash Ketchum…— eso produjo la incertidumbre de los jóvenes entrenadores, especialmente para Ash... así que ambos se acercaron al moreno, pero a partir de allí el cubo comenzó a resplandecer hologramas brillantes.

"_**Estimado Campeón…"**_ se oyó una voz distorsionada, el holograma no producía la imagen de una persona… sino de movimientos de átomos que solo daban un panorama de adorno y estética al cubo _**"Se lo invita a participar a un duelo que se enfoca en un nuevo método de batalla ofensiva…"**_ a partir de allí, las imágenes del movimiento de las partículas desaparecen y a continuación el holograma revela imágenes fotográficas de más de 100 pokémon conocidos hasta ahora _**" Usted ha sido escogido por su auténtico estilo y la capacidad de manejo con los pokémon que logró impresionarme… lo esperaré en una base que se ubica en la Isla Nueva…Se despide, el Entrenador X" **_

— ¡Vaya! ¡Conocer un nuevo método de batalla! — alzó su puño entusiasmado — Eso suena emocionante! —

— Pero no sabes donde se encuentra la Isla Nueva —añadió Brock no muy convencido.

— Eso no importa! Seguro el Profesor Oak lo debe conocer — continuó el chico de la gorra con su entusiasmo.

— Ahh! — renegó Misty — Esto es inaudito! Yo también quiero ir! —

— Quizás sea en la próxima…— dijo Ash con un tono notablemente burlón y se fue corriendo… huyendo de la inevitable furia de la pelirroja.

— Hey espera! — lo siguió Misty con intensión de golpearlo.

— Aquí vamos de nuevo…— se lamentó el criador.

Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ

Hasta que porfían, la trinca llegó a la Ciudad Verde, la metrópolis en el cual se disputaba la Liga Añil en el cual nuestro héroe había llegado a conquistar… pero esta vez era una ocasión diferente…

Esta vez, el cielo presenciaba el crepúsculo adyacente frente a un cruce… la zona en donde debían detenerse.

— Bueno…parece de debo ir por allá — dijo Misty tristemente… luego miró a sus amigos con una sonrisa especial — Fue divertido viajar con ustedes…—

— Lo mismo digo…— añadió Ash melancólico al igual que su pokémon.

— Espero que puedas solucionar tus problemas del Gimnasio — añadió Brock.

— Lo haré! — dijo decidida — Además…—añadió mientras le miraba minuciosamente — Trata de no ser tan distraído con las chicas…— ante el comentario, Brock rió rompiendo el aire triste de la despedida, luego Misty le dirigió su mirada hacia el entrenador — Ash… espero que logres triunfar en tus próximos retos y más…—

— Por supuesto! — se entusiasmó el entrenador — Venceré a todos los que se opongan sobre mí! —

— Pika! —

— Te extrañaré Pikachu…y a ti también Ash…Brock — les sonrió — Adiós — y a partir de allí, la chica movió sus pies para dirigirse hacia su camino que la guiaba a la Ciudad Celeste con Togepi en sus brazos y tratando de que fuera lo menos difícil posible…

Allí veían como se marchaba, quizás provocando una fractura en el grupo… pero era cuestión de superación y aceptación…

— Se siente raro…— se expresó el entrenador encogiéndose sus hombros, Brock por su parte apoyó su mano en el hombro del chico.

— Eso ocurre cuando ya te acostumbras a la presencia de esa persona…— dijo Brock — Animo! Se volverán a ver muy pronto —

— Pikachu! — secundó el roedor.

— Tienes razón! — luego sacó el misterioso paquete — Ahora debo pensar en mi siguiente reto! —

Y así, el actual dúo se dirigió de camino de regreso al pueblo… con el entrenador con su mente puesta al siguiente reto como entrenador.

**Continuará…**

Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ

_Wenu ^^U se fue Misty… pero eso no significa que no la enfocaré! Hay preguntas de por medio como por ejemplo… ¿qué está pasando en el Gimnasio?_

_Gracias por su apoyo… igual este fic es de aventura… ya comenzará la acción y en este fic trataré de cerrar algunas dudas abiertas que dejó en el aire el difunto Takeshi Shudo…. Excepto el enigma del padre de Ash :/ eso sí que es difícil _

_Gracias (otra vez) por sus reviews y sus mandados a favoritos __\__n_n/ y a pesar de que el prólogo era muy pobre ^-^U en fín… espero (de verdad) entretenerlos con este proyecto._

_De seguro los que saben del verdadero escenario de la película, la Cueva Cerulean… me estarán cuestionando ahora… pero hasta donde sé, Mewtwo fue creado en la Isla Nueva, supuestamente el 1er escenario de este fic… luego verán lo demás (no dejaré spoilers) _

_Les contesto!_

_DesolateGalaxy: _Gracias y seeh… es una pena u_u

_hirakiiii94:_ ajajajaja también en esta, eh? bueno espero que te guste este género n_n ¡gracias!

_netokastillo: _Lo tengo toooodo planeado… admito que algunas especulaciones son una fumada también, viniendo de por sí en un anime que va dirigido en un público infantil… trataré de ser lo más realista ¡eso sí!

_Pooor faaaa! Dejen reviews n_n y si les gustan… pongan __**Like**__ ;) (Fav o Follow)_

_Nos leemos en otra! _


	3. Chapter 2: El camino de la gran aventura

**Nota Previa:** Hola, hola! Jajaja me alegro volver para este fic ^^ en fin, vi el Trailer por enésima vez de Myutsuu no Gyakushuu first y lo tengo tooodooo planeado xP apóyenme, sí?

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece, solo la parcialidad de la historia, ya que varias ideas vinieron de mi loca cabeza y otras están basadas en especulaciones xD

● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ●

● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ●

● Φ ● ● Φ ●

_**Myutsuu no Gyakushuu first**_

_Writer: Amy-Light95_

● Φ ● ● Φ ●

● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ●

**Capítulo II: El camino de una gran aventura**

El joven entrenador y los demás lograron regresar al pueblo natal de Ash Ketchum… con un sentimiento de incertidumbre en su interior… para Ash Ketchum en este caso, ya que había jurado haber visto otra vez a la ave majestuosa… a Ho Oh… también incluía que había dejado una huella de _arcoíris_…un arcoíris peculiar, que no tenía inicio ni fin, que parecía que marcaba algún rumbo fijo… y todo se había iniciado desde ese cruce.

Otra cosa también le rondaba por la mente del entrenador… también era de aquella invitación, de un lugar desconocido para él o al menos eso creía.

— ¡QUÉ!? — exclamó el pelinegro con sus ojos bien abiertos — Profesor de verdad, no ha oído nada de la Isla Nueva?! — todo rastro de esperanza se había desmoronado con tan solo una respuesta.

— Lo siento — se lamentó el Profesor Oak mientras continuaba haciendo sus quehaceres en el laboratorio —Pero nunca había oído sobre ese lugar en mis años como investigador — finalizó con un suspiro profundo.

Lo mismo había ocurrido con Ho Oh…

El Profesor Oak, en sus años como investigador no había tenido la información completa de cada espécimen o criatura sobre el planeta… eso era concluyente, pero Ash nada más podía recurrir a los datos del profesor ya que era el único investigador en su Región.

— Quizás sea una falsa invitación — añadió Brock mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro del chico afianzándolo.

— No — fue la respuesta de Ash — Estoy seguro, de veras seguro que esto — sacó el recuadro del tamaño de su palma mostrándoselo al hombre mayor — es la prueba de que existen cosas más allá de lo que conocemos y quiero averiguarlo.

El investigador se asombró ante las palabras del niño, quizás por el tono decisivo del chico lo hizo entrar en razón, tenía razón… en el mundo pokémon había muchas cosas más allá de lo que uno conoce, Ash era su aprendiz, le había dado la iniciativa con Pikachu… y le había demostrado la completa eficacia de lo que representaba de cierta manera ser un entrenador, aceptar retos de donde provenga.

Pulsó el pequeño botón del cubo y a partir de allí recibiría su respuesta…

Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ

Un arcoíris marcaba su rumbo a la luz del día… un camino sin fin…que acompañaba el recorrido de una jovencita pelirroja con un pokémon con forma de huevo en sus brazos… desde el horizonte se podía reflejar luego de un gran recorrido… la llegada de su Ciudad Natal.

— Por fin llegamos Togepi! — se expresó la jovencita de coleta con una sonrisa.

— Chuky priii! — chilló feliz el pokemon ante el entusiasmo de su maestra.

La chica corrió por la pradera hasta llegar a la entrada de la Ciudad Celeste e ingresando apareciendo varios recuerdos de momentos en la Ciudad que desde la última vez que lo había visitado fue para iniciar su show de Sirena en el Gimnasio… ah el Gimnasio! Se alarmó en casi olvidar ese detalle, esto solo provocó que aumentara la velocidad de su recorrido sin fijar en donde corría hasta chocar accidentalmente con una persona. Misty cayó al suelo sentada y con sus ojos apretados.

— Te encuentras bien muchacha? — Misty elevó su mirada y vio una mujer de cabello azul y ojos avellana que le sonreía amablemente y le extendía su mano para ayudarla.

— Uhm, sí gracias — tomó su mano y se irguió — Lo siento mucho — se inclinó en modo de reverencia.

— No te preocupes muchacha…— le sonrió simpáticamente — Por cierto, que lindo pokémon, jamás lo había visto por esta región — se asomó cerca de la criatura con forma de huevo.

— Ah sí, su nombre es Togepi — fue la respuesta de Misty mientras le enseñaba a su raro pokémon a la mujer, la joven al notar el atuendo formal de la mujer no dudó en preguntar — Por cierto, usted es alguna investigadora o algo así? —

— Oh que distraída soy, mi nombre es Miranda y soy oceanógrafa — se presentó cortésmente la mujer.

— Mi nombre es Misty y soy una entrenadora especialista en pokémon tipo agua — dijo la pelirroja, luego su mochila resplandeció y se reveló a un pokémon amarillo con pico — Psyduck! — exclamó con sorpresa la chica.

— Psy? — inclinó su mirada boba al costado y se dirigió hacia un trayecto haciendo que la joven se le erizara el cabello.

— Uhm tu pokemon parece que le falta un poco estar en forma — comentó Miranda y Misty se sonrojó de vergüenza.

— Hehehe es un pokémon que suele salir de su pokeball eventualmente — añadió la jovencita mientras lo seguía para no perderlo — Fue un gusto conocerla Miranda ¡Adiós! — fue la última palabra de Misty hacia Miranda luego de que se perdiera en los bulevares de la calle.

La mujer por su parte observó como la chica se perdía hasta alejarse lo suficiente al alcance de su vista, suspiró profundamente y giró sobre sus pies para recorrer otra trayectoria.

Por el otro lado… la joven entrenadora logró alcanzar a su pokémon, claro, en su mente no había pasado la simple idea de regresarlo a su pokeball a causa de las tantas cosas que tenía que preocuparse como por ejemplo, el Gimnasio.

Luego de unos regaños a su pokémon tipo agua, lo regresó a su pokeball y se fue rápidamente en un gran camino hasta quedar en frente de un edificio con forma de carrusel y un enorme Dewgong adornando la zona posterior del Gimnasio acuático.

Misty aspiró hondo, para enfrentarse sea lo que sea, el problema que supuestamente solo ella debe afrontar, primero intercambió su mirada con Togepi y luego de que este le transmitiera la seguridad que ella necesitaba se adelantó hasta llegar a la entrada.

En ese instante… una sombra detrás de los arboles la estaba observando con detenimiento, analizando cada acción de la joven de Ciudad Celeste.

Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ

El objeto con forma de cubo dejó de resplandecer y regresó a su estado inactivo, la información que le transmitió el cubo dejó boquiabierto al investigador de Pueblo Paleta.

— Debo admitir que eso fue muy interesante — comentó el profesor luego de entregar el cubo al entrenador.

— Entonces, es posible que exista la Isla Nueva? — preguntó el moreno de ojos finos, por el otro lado, el investigador se acercó a una computadora.

— Efectivamente — comenzó a teclear hasta que apareció la imagen de una mujer de cabello morado, denotaba ser una investigadora al igual que él.

— ¿Quién es ella? — preguntó el azabache con Pikachu subiéndose a su hombro.

— Es hermosa…— dijo anonado el aspirante a criador Pokemón.

— Ella es la Profesora Ivy, es una investigadora que se especializa en los pokémon tropicales del Archipiélago Naranja —explicó el profesor Oak.

— Vaya, y eso que tiene que ver con la localización de la Isla Nueva? — añadió el entrenador confuso.

— A eso voy — prorrumpió el hombre mayor — Ella posee un laboratorio en el cual tiene las herramientas necesarias para localizar aquella Isla que estás buscando.

— De verdad? — preguntó entusiasmado el joven con una luz de esperanza en sus ojos.

— Es probable, pero no estoy seguro… justamente me habían dejado un recado para ella — sacó una plaqueta que contenía un disco rígido — Aquí se almacena toda la información de los pokémon vistos en esta región y la Profesora Ivy necesita procesarlos en su computadora.

— Entonces podría dejarnos cumplir ese recado — confluyó el entrenador mientras apoyaba ambos brazos tras su nuca.

— Será un placer! — se expresó sonrojado el criador, el profesor Oak sonrió.

— Muy bien, entonces ustedes se ganaron un pasaje a la Isla Valencia — extendió su mano que poseía la plaqueta y justo cuando Ash lo iba a tomar, Brock se interpone derribando al entrenador y tomando el paquete con el disco adentro como si fuera su más preciado tesoro.

— Se lo entregaré personalmente — dijo Brock haciendo que Ash y el profesor Oak rebalsaran una gotita en su sien.

— Como quieras Brock — sonrió el investigador, luego sus ojos apuntaron a una zona en donde se encontraba el joven entrenador que había quedado en el suelo producto del atropello de Brock y con su gorra desacomodada.

—Cuki-cuki.

— Genial! Hola Kingler! — saludó a su pokémon crustáceo y el otro por su parte sonrió feliz mientras punzaba su enorme pinza — Por cierto, donde se encuentra Muk?

— Creo que no es necesario responder — añadió el profesor Oak siendo atacado mimosamente por la enorme masa.

— Ándale Ash! Deja de descansar y dirijámonos rápido a conocer a la hermosa profesora Ivy! — renegó Brock mientras se adelantaba rápidamente para salir del laboratorio.

— ¿Ahora mismo? — preguntó desconcertado el chico, el profesor asintió y le indicó con la dificultad de sus movimientos a causa de Muk, que en un cajón se encontraban los pasajes hacia la Isla Valencia. Ash se preguntó internamente porqué el profesor estaba preparado con los pasajes hacia la Isla Valencia, parece ser que ya tenía planeado todo este tiempo mandarlos a ellos… bueno, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la ansiedad de Brock en conocer a la Profesora Ivy, en fin de cuentas Ash tenía pensado en encontrar la Isla Nueva si era lo posible.

— Apúrate Ash! — gritó Brock, que por lo visto, no tenía paciencia.

— Ya voy! — dijo el chico mientras saltaba un bufido y se cruzaba de brazos haciendo un mohín… y en este preciso momento, pensaba que sería mejor que Misty estuviera acompañándolos en este momento y se encargara especialmente de jalonarle las orejas al moreno.

Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ

Y pensando en Misty, la pelirroja por su parte, ingresó al Gimnasio Celeste adentrándose en el Hall principal, que se encontraba vacío y silencioso.

— Si mis hermanas me hicieron venir desde lejos para nada, será mejor que se escondan en Marte! — gruñó la pelirroja mientras se adelantaba para observar los acuarios y de repente aparecieron dos pokemon que Misty extrañaba — Horsea y Starmie! Qué bueno volver a verlos! — sonrió la chica recibiendo el entusiasmo de sus pokémon que se encontraban en la exhibidora del acuario. Luego sus pokemon sintieron una perturbación y se escaparon a la vista de Misty — Oigan, esperen! — comenzó a seguir con la vista pero los perdió, la chica bajó la mirada a su Togepi — Qué está ocurriendo? — musitó preocupada, luego sintió el paso de unos tacos y giró sobre sus talones encontrándose frente a frente con… — Daisy, qué está pasando aquí?.

— Misty — dijo afligida la rubia de ojos aguamarina mientras apoyaba el puño en su pecho — Es algo terrible, tratamos de controlarlo pero es imposible…— explicó la joven mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto en donde se encontraba la zona principal del acuario y se detuvo hasta llegar al depósito en donde se encontraba la gran cantidad de masa de agua en donde estaban los pokemon y el ecosistema artificial.

De pronto una gran salpicadura apareció en la piscina (o lago artificial del acuario), sorprendiendo a la menor de las hermanas sensacionales… y no solo sorpresa fue lo que tenía en su interior, una gran corriente eléctrica pasó por la espina dorsal de la chica… era una sensación perturbadora.

— No puede ser…— murmuró Misty mientras elevaba su mirada observando a la supuesta amenaza.

**Continuará… **

Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ

_Hola, hola! Me alegro que hayan llegado hasta aquí hehehe ^^_

_Bueno para aclararles algo si es que no conoces pokémon completamente: Miranda no es OC, es un personaje que apareció en la primera película de pokemon Mewtwo vs Mew, no tuvo un rol relevante en la película, pero en el tráiler de la primera película de Pokemón, se mostró que estaba con Misty y la niña… así que en este fic tendrá un rol, un rol que no se dio en la película Mewtwo vs Mew… para estar un poco más guiados, vayan a wikidex._

_Y eso es todo jejeje no quiero hablar mucho o si no se me escapa algún adelanto -_-U pero; Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y Like por esta historia hehehe es decir, sus Favs y Follow ¡Muchas gracias! _

_Les contesto!_

_thor94:_ ¡un review en Ingles! Hi! Hehehe no se hablar ingles pero entendí tu comentario y debo admitir que estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero en el animé no lo toman mucho en cuenta a Mewtwo actualmente -_-U pero igual Thanks for you review n_n ¡Greetings!

_DesolateGalaxy: _Gracias n_n enserio :D

_netokastillo: _hehehe sí, de verdad es muy corto el Tráiler, pero suficiente para darme muchas ideas !Un saludo!

_Ghost-Walker250: _De verdad? Querías hacer tu propia versión? xD bueno sinceramente me gustaría verlo pronto, para saber que ideas tienen los demás hehehe y gracias por tu comentario ^^

_shironeko black:_Aqui está la actualización! Espero que te guste :D

_Cualquier duda o algo, será respondida en el siguiente capítulo ;) espero que les haya gustado (aunque haya salido corto ^^U) se aceptan sus comentarios y sus Favs/Follow n_n_

_Nos leemos! _


	4. Chapter 3: Nuevos obstáculos

**Nota Previa:** Yo tenía planeado actualizar antes, mucho antes T-T pero por rodeos de la vida, no fue tan posible, pero aquí estoy ^^ e intentaré un maratón de: no sueño para avanzar…

_Ghost-Walker250_, ayy dios! Soy de las peores mentirosas T-T si te había llegado mi PM (si es que llegó) te había dicho que actualizaría mucho antes Dx Gomene! u_uU

_netokastillo_, jajaja aquí responde tu pregunta xD

_Meiyami_, lo del Tráiler, bueno me basé en el que todos conocen como "La hija de Ash y Misty" lo encontré por Youtube, y ese de una niña cantando, jamás lo había visto n_nU… la verdad no sé si existe otro que yo sepa xP gracias por tu comentario x3 puedes mandarme PM si tienes dudas también, yo te contesto n_n

_ShinobiXIX_, Gracias por tu reseña :D espero que este cap te agrade ^_^

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no es mío, solo le pertenece a la empresa ubicada en Japón y blablablá

● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ●

● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ●

● Φ ● ● Φ ●

_**Myutsuu no Gyakushuu first**_

_Writer: Amy-Light95_

● Φ ● ● Φ ●

● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ●

**Capítulo III: Nuevos obstáculos **

Entre los árboles, ubicado en un lugar despistado para la perspectiva humana…se encontraba un pequeño pokémon que flotaba con el poder psíquico, tenía un pelaje rosado que lo rodeaba, y unos enormes ojos azules que miraban fijamente hacia el Gimnasio, tenía una incertidumbre en su interior, ya que estuvo siguiendo a _alguien _sabiendo que sería la responsable de lo que podría ocurrir, algo malo tenía en su interior, una mala sensación que lo inquietaba al pequeño Mew, pero no podía revelarse así nomas, desde siempre sus apariciones provocaban disturbios en las personas que querían poseerlo para aprovechar su gran poder como pokémon único en su ser, por eso era mejor mantenerse aislado… aunque prevenido.

En el Gimnasio, una enorme serpiente se había revelado de la piscina haciendo que la piel de Misty se erizara y se paralizara sobre el suelo… pasó en un parpadeo cuando de vuelta el pokemon de agua volvió al fondo de la piscina, provocando un suspiro de alivio de parte de la pelirroja.

— Lo notaste? — oyó una voz tras su espalda, luego se volteó y se encontró con su hermana de cabellos rosados: Lily.

— Misty, seguramente en estos momentos te has convertido en una buena entrenadora tipo agua, y ese pokémon desde que evolucionó ha causado destrozos en el Gimnasio — añadió una segunda voz, se trataba de su hermana peliazul: Violet.

— Pero, yo… — murmuró Misty desviando la mirada de sus hermanas.

La bestia…no era más que un Gyarados.

— Ocurre algo Misty?— preguntó Daisy.

— No quiero estar aquí…necesito aire! — dijo débilmente y se volteó para luego irse corriendo hacia un pasillo del enorme Gimnasio.

— Y ahora qué le pasa? — cuestionó Lily mientras ponía ambas manos en su cintura…la expresión de sorpresa también apareció en el rostro de Violet.

— Qué bicho le picó? ella dijo que ahora es una gran entrenadora, y ahora que tiene la oportunidad para demostrarnos, huye— suspiró profundamente la peliazul.

— Creo que sé exactamente lo que le ocurre chicas — dijo la mayor de las hermanas ganándose la atención de Lily y Violet.

Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ

Misty se encontraba sentada en el borde de la Piscina en donde se realizan las batallas del Gimnasio, una simple y escueta piscina con dos plataformas circulares, que se encontraba en otro sector del Gimnasio. Tenía en sus manos a Togepi, que fue el que presenció todo momento…Togepi era su cómplice.

— Qué voy a hacer Togepi? — murmuró la joven entrenadora — No creo tener el valor de enfrentarme a ese Gyarados…

**Flashback **

_Una niña con coleta alta en su cabello anaranjado pescaba felizmente en las orillas del río, siempre atenta a lo que podría obtener con su actividad que mantenía en constante contacto con los pokémon tipo agua. El lago no estaba muy lejos de la Ciudad, desde allí se podía observar la entrada de una cueva que estaba bloqueada con estructuras derrumbadas de restos de superficie dañadas que según se describían, fueron producto de una fisura de hace varios años. _

— _Otro Magikarp — murmuró con sus ojos entrecerrados la niña de unos 8 años mientras veía al pokémon sacudiéndose en el aire a través del hilo de la tanza que colgaba su anzuelo, analizó al pokémon y notó su estado normal y saludable._

_La chica liberó al pokémon a su ecosistema natural, ella en sí tenía la ambición de capturar un pokémon raro o algo tan genial como un Staryu que capturó hace unos pocos días...aunque, también había algo más._

_Tras los constantes rumores sobre la disminución de Magikarps en el lago, se podría cuestionar de donde se tendría que realizar la investigación sobre esto, nada más se podría proponer Misty, eran las 4 pm, en donde se iniciaba el curso de casería de los depredadores, Misty suspiró, leyó en lo diarios que una criatura era capaz de comerse a los Magikarps, irónicamente los periódicos lo describían como una criatura errante…quizás en el camino, logre toparse con ese…_

— _Gyarados…— sonaba monstruoso que un pokémon fuera capaz de comer a su propia especie congénita, cerró sus verdeazulados ojos tranquila… de nuevo sintió un leve tirón así que la chica no tuvo otra opción de tirar el anzuelo y revelarse otro pokémon, el mismo de antes… la joven amplió sus ojos con horror cuando notó una profunda herida en el Magikarp — Quien te habrá hecho eso pequeño? — musitó._

_En ese instante, extrajo un pokeball de su bolsillo extendiéndola ampliamente, expulsó un rayo rojo que rápidamente se disipó en el pokémon de agua, fue fácil capturarlo, su estado de salud se veía muy dañado y no podía liberarlo fácilmente, afortunadamente tenía la compañía de un pokémon con forma de estrella._

_Para su sorpresa, el sol a la vista fue opacado por una sombra, la chica amplió su vista a la realización, viendo sin una pizca de miedo pero con una sonrisa a un enorme Gyarados… bingo! Eso era lo que estaba buscando…ahora el siguiente paso, era enfrentarlo, dirigió su mirada hacia su reciente Staryu._

_El Gyarados gruñó con fuerza haciendo que la piel de Misty se helara, jamás había experimentado la cercanía de un pokémon tan agresivo, sacudió su cabeza para mantener su mejor postura, antes de que diera la orden, una fuerte explosión invadió con una columna de humo blanco a su alrededor, Misty se cubrió instintivamente, cuando todo se disipó, pudo divisar a su pokémon tumbado con su joya parpadeando consecutivamente._

— _NO, Staryu! — se acercó rápidamente a su pokémon, preocupada trató de reanimarlo y miró con furia al que generó esto, no tuvo tiempo para pensar… ya que un tifón de agua se había generado provocando que la chica perdiera su conciencia, pero no solo eso… sus ojos jamás olvidarían la fría mirada rubí que le transmitió ese Gyarados._

**~ Fin del ****Flashback **

Quizás su rechazo, era producto de una experiencia que tuvo hace mucho tiempo… sin embargo Misty no podía sobrellevarlo fácilmente…estando sola, sin Ash y los demás… ahora que lo pensaba, sí que dependía de ellos, era su seguridad, fortaleza y valor… como le hubiera gustado poseer la sabiduría de Brock, la energía de Pikachu y la determinación de Ash… Ash…recordó en ese instante lo ocurrido en el río cuando apareció Gyarados y lo más instintivo que hiso fue ocultarse detrás de Ash, lo mismo ocurría con los insectos; Misty sonrió con melancolía, sin duda desde un principio le vio algo especial a ese chico.

Además, Ash nunca se rendía y por qué no mejor seguir sus pasos, que irónicamente los cuestionaba todo el tiempo… ahora se daba cuenta de que algo había aprendido de Ash Ketchum… y era mejor tomarlo a prueba para decidirse… Rendirse no era una opción.

Misty se puso de pie decidida, con una sonrisa determinada en su rostro, Togepi elevó su mirada hacia su entrenadora. De seguro ahora mismo sus hermanas la estaban subestimando como siempre, y ella siempre quiso demostrarles que era más de lo que decía…estaba dispuesta de demostrarles su nivel como entrenadora de pokemon tipo agua y así la respetarán.

— Yo…lo haré! — Fue la palabra de Misty mientras alzaba su puño apretado — Es mi oportunidad para demostrarles a _ellas_ que no soy una fracasada.

Mientras que en el otro sector, se encontraban las tres hermanas mayores oyendo atentamente la anécdota de Daisy.

— Y es por eso que creo que Misty siente rechazo hacia los Gyarados…— finalizó la rubia, las otras dos hermanas intercambiaron sus miradas y luego volvieron hacia Daisy.

— Que raro que no lo hayas previsto hermana — se cruzó de brazos la peliazul con una mirada despectiva.

— Es verdad, si no fuese porque no sabíamos esa historia, no hubiéramos traído a la feita en el Gimnasio — secundó Lily.

— Lo sé, pero yo pensé que Misty había perdido ese rechazo…— se excusó la mayor de las hermanas, la verdad no había medido las consecuencias, terminó suspirando profundamente — Supongo que debemos buscar otro medio…

El timbre del Gimnasio sonó alertando a las tres hermanas e interrumpiendo su charla.

— Es la inspectora! — exclamó Lily.

— Chicas, reciban a la inspectora, yo iré a buscar a Misty — indicó la rubia y ambas chicas asintieron y se dirigieron a la puerta de entrada.

Misty por su parte se encontraba caminando por los acuarios vacíos que se encontraban, le dedicó una mirada por ese momento.

— Me encargaré de regresar a la normalidad del acuario tranquilizando a Gyarados, lo prometo… — murmuró Misty mientras observaba la enorme pecera.

— Misty! —

— Ah, Daisy — sonrió afligida la entrenadora.

— Misty quisiera decirte que…

— No digas nada Daisy — le interrumpió Misty con un tono tranquilo mientras pasaba de lado de su hermana con sus ojos en blanco — Si me han llamado porque tienen la esperanza sobre mí, supongo que debo encargarme como futura Maestra de Agua que quiero ser — finalizó la joven continuando su recorrido, luego se detuvo y cuando sus ojos se abrieron, se ampliaron al máximo por la sorpresa.

No solo estaban Lily y Violet, también se encontraba la misma mujer de cabello azul que había conocido hace poco, la mujer volteó su mirada pero ella se notaba tranquila.

— Miranda?

— Vaya, parece que no me olvidaste, Misty — respondió la aludida.

— Qué haces aquí? — cuestionó la joven entrenadora aún sorprendida, la mujer se encontraba ahora con una libreta en sus manos, se veía que estaba verificando algunos detalles del acuario.

— Bueno, recuerdas que te mencioné que me encargó de la oceanografía? — Misty asintió — Justamente tenía que pasar por este Gimnasio para revisar el estado de los acuarios, divisando si el nivel del agua cumplía con los requerimientos de las adaptaciones que los pokemon deben vivir…

— Esperen, ustedes se conocen? — prorrumpió Lily confundida.

— Un poco — respondió la menor de las hermanas tranquilamente, y teniendo la certeza de lo lógico que sonaba ser oceanógrafa, luego puso un semblante serio — Usted sabe lo que ocurre en el Gimnasio, con respecto a… —

— Sí, lo sé todo — contestó seriamente la mujer interrumpiendo a la pelirroja — Y sabe que si no se soluciona pronto, el concejo de la Liga Pokemon no tendrá más remedio que cerrar el Gimnasio.

— Por eso necesitaban que estuviera lo más pronto posible…— murmuró Misty para su adentros mientras bajaba su mirada. Luego lo regresó a la inspectora — Intentaré remediarlo — dijo decidida.

— E-estás segura? — cuestionó la mujer de cabello azul.

— Claro, mi objetivo es ser una gran entrenadora de pokemon tipo Agua, debo hacerlo — finalizó la pelirroja con determinación ganándose una sonrisa de Miranda.

Rato después, las cuatro hermanas junto con Miranda regresaron al acuario principal… se notaba desolado, ya que los pokemon que habitaban se ocultaban en refugios hechos de corales artificiales.

— Es el Magikarp que rescaté hace mucho tiempo… — murmuró Misty que se acercaba al alto trampolín para ingresar al acuario, ahora tenía puesto un traje de baño de dos piezas de color rojo, la chica dirigió su última mirada hacia sus hermanas, Miranda, y especialmente a Togepi y realizó un gran salto hacia al agua cayendo en modo elegante y olímpico.

Togepi se encontraba en los brazos de Daisy mientras se encontraba en una zona para poder observar junto con sus dos hermanas y Miranda, la travesía de Misty desde la vista del acuario que les podía proporcionar.

Misty se encontraba en el interior del acuario, con sus ojos inspeccionando cada rincón del ecosistema artificial, hasta que en unas algas se reveló un pokemón que la pelirroja reconoció fácilmente… Dewgong.

La chica aprovechó para ponerse el respirador y mirar al pokemon albino — acaso quieres ayudarme? — preguntó dudosa la chica, el pokemon le afirmó con entusiasmo y Misty demostró una amplia sonrisa — Muy bien! Entonces necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a ese Gyarados.

El pokemon comenzó a nadar hacia una dirección y Misty comenzó a seguirle la corriente, la chica comenzó a examinar la zona, pero parecía tan apacible… era casi indescriptible pensar que un Gyarados pudiera provocar semejante desastre, los pokemon de agua se ocultaban temiendo lo que podría llegar a sucederles, les habían advertido a sus hermanas que si no controlaban a ese Gyarados, terminarían cerrando el Gimnasio. Luego en esos instantes, comenzó a sentir un presentimiento de alerta.

Su plan, era enfrentarse a ese Gyarados, o al menos tratar de comunicarse con el pokemon… pero si no tenía otra opción, debería enfrentarlo para lograr controlar al pokemon rebelde.

Una gran corriente alertó a la pelirroja, lo primero que hizo Misty fue sostenerse de Dewgong mientras sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente, pero se le hacía difícil para el pokemon blanco soportar la gran corriente centrífuga producto de un tornado bajo el agua, la chica abrió sus ojos y atinó a ver el origen de ese tornado…y allí vio con temor a ese Gyarados que aumentaba la fuerza del tifón de agua.

— Misty! — gritaron las tres hermanas preocupadas, Miranda por su parte se mantenía seria y en su postura.

Misty sintió como su cuerpo se debilitaba, Dewgong ya no tenía fuerzas y si seguía en ese tifón de agua, no sabría lo que le podría pasar.

— Dragonair sal ahora! — exclamó Miranda para la sorpresa del trío de hermanas, el pokemon se lanzó directamente en el acuario.

La entrenadora, por su parte sentía como sus ojos se cerraban y la silueta de un dragón se acercaba hacia ella.

Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ

_Isla Valencia…_

Un paisaje tropical ubicado en el Archipiélago… tenía una gran fascinación con las vegetaciones multicolores de variedades de flores, los pokemon tenían tonalidades distintas a los que se conocían… era un pequeño pueblo que tenía una linda puesta de sol, sin dudar que había gente amable que regresaba a sus hogares antes de que anocheciera. Era simple, Ash Ketchum tuvo que realizar el imprevisto viaje con Brock, luego de despedirse de su mamá, tomó el ferri que coincidía con los pasajes y luego de un viaje de un día, llegaron a la Isla Valencia.

Luego del embarque del ferri, ambos muchachos bajaron tranquilamente para seguir los pasos a través de un camino que tenía como fin a una gran estructura con varias características que fácilmente eran deducidos como un laboratorio.

— Llegamos! — sonrió Ash con Pikachu en su hombro.

— Pi-pikachu! — secundó el pequeño ratón amarillo, Brock se encontraba al lado del niño con un pequeño libro con tapa naranja que recibió cuando embarcó del crucero.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada, sorpresivamente ambos chicos se dieron cuenta que la puerta se encontraba entreabierta, Brock dio el primer paso de abrirla.

— Hola? — se inclinó tímidamente el moreno, su expresión de sorpresa era evidente ya que la entrada se encontraba desordenada, había frascos rotos, ropa esparcida y muebles llenos de polvo — Acaso, nadie limpia? — miró al joven de la gorra, y este solo elevó sus hombros con indiferencia.

— Sean bienvenidos! — escucharon un coro sincronizado a sus espaldas provocando el susto de ambos chicos, se voltearon rápidamente para encontrarse con tres niñas que tenían los mismos rasgos faciales pero diferentes peinados.

— Q-quien son ustedes? — preguntó el entrenador apuntando temblorosamente a las niñas.

— Somos las asistentes de la Profesora Ivy — respondió una.

— Parece que ustedes son los que fueron enviados por el profesor Oak — dijo la otra.

— Si la buscan, se encuentra en el río cerca de una cascada — finalizó la tercera, a continuación las tres niñas entraron rápidamente al laboratorio y cerraron fuertemente la puerta.

Ash, Brock y Pikachu sudaron al estilo animé, inmediatamente pensaron en donde cabía una cascada, en fin, debían realizar su trayecto… un nuevo trayecto, al menos Brock tenía los planos de la Isla Valencia.

Caminaron por el bosque, les tomó minutos encontrar un lago que desembocaba en una cascada, el paisaje era hermoso, las cadenas de montañas adornaban aquella isla, también se podía apreciar un volcán en estado inactivo…

Ash concentrado, se detuvo cuando una fruta cayó sobre su cabeza, una toronja tropical rebotó justo en el suelo, el joven sonrió, desde que salió del barco no había comido, además tenía la tentación de comer sus provisiones, aunque estaba Brock para impedirlo, lentamente Ash extendió su mano para alcanzarlo, pero fugazmente un Rattata con tonalidad más oscura pasó de largo obteniendo el posible segundo desayuno de Ash, el joven solo pudo reclamar con un "Oye!" casi absorto por la sorpresa, bueno hasta que finalmente suspiró resignado.

— Cálmate Ash, seguramente en el árbol se encuentran más frutas — afianzó el moreno, el brillo de esperanza se iluminó en los ojos de Ash.

— Tienes razón! — sacó una pokeball de su bolsillo — Bulbasaur, yo te elijo! — el pequeño pokémon tipo planta percibió la orden de su maestro, y con sus sepas trató de alcanzar una fruta.

— Deténganse, ahora!— escuchó una voz tras los arbustos, una voz femenina que detuvo las acciones del pokémon ante lo intimidante que sonaba.

Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ

Misty había quedado inconsciente luego del incidente, había estado en reposo desde ese entonces, en sus sueños recordaba la misma situación que tuvo en el pasado con el otro Gyarados que irónicamente la atacó por haberse llevado a su futura cena que ese mismo, terminaría siendo otro Gyarados que la atacaría…

"_Un Gyarados poseído por el Equipo Rocket…"_

Eso resonó en su subconsciente cuando se informó ante el ataque de un Gyarados hace casi 4 años. De pronto, unas palmaditas hicieron que la chica abriera sus ojos encontrándose con su pequeño amigo.

— Togepi! — sonrió la pelirroja, mientras se sentaba sobre su cama, ahora con pijama puesta y sosteniendo a la criatura.

— Hasta que por fin despiertas, Misty.

— Ah? — se volteó la chica para ver el origen de la voz y se encontró con la misma mujer de cabello azul que había visto cuando regresó a Celeste — Miranda… — murmuró, la mujer sonrió amablemente.

— Te encuentras bien — Misty asintió tristemente, la mujer lo notó — Estás preocupada, verdad?

— Bueno, sí — respondió la chica — La verdad quisiera saber que ocurrió con Gyarados…quizás cierren el Gimnasio por no poder controlarlo.

— Lo siento Misty…— cerró sus ojos con pesar la mujer — Pero a Gyarados tuvimos que recurrir a encerrarlo en una jaula para…— Misty levantó su mirada exaltada.

— QUÉ?!

— No tuvimos opción, Misty— continuó Miranda — Si no hacíamos algo al respecto, esto podía haber terminado mal, piensa en los pokémon que viven en el acuario — la jovencita apretó sus sabanas dejando con frustración, ella tenía razón pero algo dentro de Misty no quería que ese Gyarados estuviera en una jaula, después de todo, ese pokemon lo había rescatado de su fatídico destino y se había encariñado cuando era un inseguro Magikarp.

— Quisiera hacer algo para ayudarlo — se expresó ahora la entrenadora recibiendo la mirada de Miranda, la mujer sonrió internamente.

— Cuanto, valor…— añadió la mujer mientras le sonreía con sus ojos cerrados — El pokémon te atacó casi causando tu muerte y aun así lo quieres ayudar.

— Bueno, mi deber es proteger a los pokemon pase lo que pase, y ese Gyarados ni ningún otro es mi excepción, lo tuve desde que era un Magikarp y lo he criado hasta que inicié mi viaje… es de lo mucho que aprendí en este viaje gracias a mis amigos Ash y Brock — sonrió Misty.

— Ash… Ketchum? — ese nombre le sonó interesante ganándose una mirada Misty — Aquel chico que ganó hace poco la Liga Pokemon de Kanto, verdad?

— El mismo — afirmó Misty.

— Su batalla llegó a cada rincón de la región, es muy conocido en Kanto…— explicó Miranda.

— Vaya — se cruzó de brazos mientras sus ojos se cerraban con una sonrisa — Lo que pudo lograr en ser un gran entrenador.

— Ni te imaginas…

— Eh?

— Nada, en fin, debo hacer unos papeleos de mi inspección, si me disculpas te dejo para que te vistas — finalizó Miranda mientras se volteaba y salió de la habitación de la niña… caminando por los pasillos sonrió misteriosamente cuando pensó en Misty — Es perfecta…— murmuró para sus adentros con sus ojos en blanco.

Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ

Tanto Ash como los demás se encontraban desconcertados ante el encuentro, una mujer muy voluptuosa de cabello purpura estaba junto a un Vileplume haciendo su aparición.

— Es la profesora Ivy… — murmuró Ash — Soy Ash Ketchum, y el profesor Oak nos mandó a entregarle un disco rígido.

— Ah, ustedes son los enviados de Samuel Oak — la mujer sonaba tranquila, ambos chicos asintieron.

El escenario cambio, ahora encontrándose en el laboratorio de la mujer.

— Lamento si soné maleducada al principio — añadió la investigadora mientras se sentaba en un sillón — Pero últimamente se han estado sucediendo cosas por el bosque que uso para mis investigaciones…

— Qué cosas? — cuestionó Ash con Pikachu sentado sobre él.

— Las vegetaciones del bosque han sido mutilados por un Snorlax que anda merodeando, es algo imposible controlarlo ya que es muy fuerte y si esto continúa, muchos pokemon quedarán sin alimentos y el Snorlax seguirá viajando a otras islas para acabar con la vegetación — finalizó la mujer con un suspiro, de verdad le preocupaba que ese pokemon se encargara de destruir lo que le costó tantos años de trabajo e investigación.

— Esto es muy serio — agregó Brock mientras apoyaba su mano en el mentón.

— Lo sé, por eso estuve muy alarmada cuando los encontré — dijo la profesora Ivy.

— Profesora! — sonó alarmada la voz de una de sus asistentas.

— Qué ocurre? —

— Las cámaras registraron al Snorlax que se está acabando con la vegetación en la zona sur del bosque — respondió la jovencita.

— Oh no! — se levantó la mujer preocupada mientras se acercaba a una de las pantallas, Ash y Brock la siguieron hasta llegar a un cuarto lleno de pantallas que mostraban cada ángulo del bosque.

— Ahí está el Snorlax! — indicó Ash, en la pantalla se mostraba al pokemon extrayendo gran cantidad de frutas en su boca, parecía un pozo sin fondo — Que apetito voraz…— comentó el niño con una gotita del estilo animé.

— Debemos detenerlo! — se expresó la mujer.

— Yo me encargo! — dijo Ash señalándose a sí mismo muy seguro.

— E-estás seguro? — cuestionó la investigadora asombrada.

— Déjalo — habló Brock mientras se ponía al lado de Ash y apoyando su mano en el hombro del niño — Aunque parezca un poco cabeza hueca… — Ash se volteó obviamente ofendido — El terminó ganando el título de Ganador en la Meseta Añil con su gran talento como entrenador…

— De acuerdo, lo dejaré en tus manos Ash Ketchum — sonrió la mujer.

— No los decepcionaré. Andando Pikachu! — se volteó el entrenador mientras se dirigía rápidamente a la salida del laboratorio.

— Pi-pikachu! — el pequeño ratón se subió justo a tiempo en el hombro de su maestro.

**Continuará…**

Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ

_Hola a todos xD Hehehe admito que me enfoqué mucho en Misty, pero debo decirles que es un personaje bastante relevante en este Fic, muchos sabrán el porqué._

_Además me salió larguito n_n y es para compensarles mi futura tardanza ¬¬ empecé el CBC, es una especie de Facultad u_u así que las actualizaciones a partir de ahora pueden ser mensuales o indefinidas ya que depende de los tiempos que me arme en esta agenda._

_Gracias por sus contribuciones, reviews y favs/follows de verdad me dan ánimos para continuar con esta historia ^^ _

_Nos leemos en Octubre! (Es un Hiatus programado hasta ese mes :P por los estudios)_

_Mata ne! _

_PD: Aunque parezca relleno en este cap, TODO lo que ocurre es por algo._

_**No se olviden de los reviews ;D**_

**V**


	5. Chapter 4: Sucesos inadvertidos

**Nota Previa:** Espero haber sido prudente ^^U estoy haciendo lo que puedo para avanzar más rápido…

_ShinobiXIX_: jajaja yo a veces me pregunto qué sería de mis fics sin Wikidex, dependo mucho de eso para serte honesta -_-U Ah, y lo de los eps que no viste, hehehe te aseguro que obviamente en este fic tendrá muchas diferencias ^^

Y ahora para finalizar, gracias por tu amable review, siempre serás bienvenido y me alegra de que te guste la historia n_n

_netokastillo_: Seeh anbas contrapartes tendrán un pequeño percance ;D Y aquí está a conti!

_Guest (Alguien-chan): _gracias por tu comentario, sabelo! :D

_Ghost-Walker250_: sí, te entiendo… siendo lectora también me pasa lo mismo con algunos fics… no hay drama, yo le daré prioridad a este fic más que a los otros que tengo ^^U por alguna razón, este me gusta más ya que lo tengo planeado de pies a cabeza… pero te aseguro que mis actualizaciones serán muy irregulares, en el peor de los casos, hasta dos meses me tardaría… saludos!

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece Pokemón, y solo la historia o trama, como sea, la idea está basada en un tráiler que actualmente su película jamás se realizó… o eso especulan :P

● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ●

● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ●

● Φ ● ● Φ ●

_**Myutsuu no Gyakushuu first**_

_Writer: Amy-Light95_

● Φ ● ● Φ ●

● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ●

**Capítulo IV: Sucesos inadvertidos **

Ash corría sin parar con Pikachu en su hombro dirigiéndose al sur del bosque, el chico estaba consciente de la gravedad de la situación, pero eso no le interponía de continuar con su trayecto…

— Pikapi! — advirtió el pequeño pokémon eléctrico, a su vez Ash se detuvo después de haber corrido y Pikachu aprovechó para saltar de su hombro y dirigirse a otra dirección, Ash obviamente lo siguió.

— Pikachu, espérame! —

La ratita eléctrica se detuvo en seco haciendo que Ash casi tropezara ante el golpe rápido de frenar la carrera. Y como lo suponía, ahí se encontraba un enorme Snorlax devorándo la vegetación hasta dejarlo reseco y sin frutos.

— Encontré a Snorlax! — exclamó Ash sonriente, pero Pikachu le dirigió una mirada de esas que tensaría al joven — Err es decir, lo has encontrado Pikachu! — se corrigió rascándose su nuca.

El pokémon Snorlax por su parte detuvo su acción de digerir las vegetaciones del bosque y dirigió su mirada al entrenador.

**Dexter: Los Snorlax son capaces de atacar a cualquiera que sea capaz de ocupar su territorio o interrumpir su hora de alimento. Si es así, es recomendable escapar o enfrentarlo. **

No necesitó verificar de su aparato conocido como Pokedex para alcanzar a oír lo que la maquinita expresó.

Snorlax usó la demostración de su potente fuerza para derribar una hilera de árboles sin dificultad, rodeando un perímetro exactamente regular que mantenía estable la superficie llana del terreno del bosquejo; su función, era intimidar al niño, pero este parecía muy tranquilo cosa que impresionó al pokémon.

Ash le dirigió su mirada a Snorlax con su mejor sonrisa y sin titubear.

— No vine aquí para terminar huyendo — se expresó calmado mientras sacaba una pokeball — Terminemos con esto de una buena vez! —

Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ

Misty se encontraba sentada en el borde de la piscina abrazando sus rodillas, en su mente pasó, que si quería controlar a ese Gyarados, debía enfrentarlo y como debe ser, tenía que capturarlo... porque si no la poca reputación que le quedaba este gimnasio, se iba a derrumbar.

— Misty? —

— Ah, Miranda — se volteó la joven para mirar a la peliazul — Me tomaste por sorpresa — se expresó un poco apenada, la mujer solo se sentó a su lado.

— Ocurre algo? —

— No, en lo absoluto — negó sonriente, pero era una expresión forzada.

— Misty, se nota que no sabes mentir — dijo la mujer tomando por sorpresa a la pelirroja —sé de lo que estás pasando ahora, y también sé que este Gimnasio está perdiendo el prestigio desde hace tiempo ya que tus hermanas se empeñan en regalar medallas…— añadió tranquilamente sin siquiera mirarla — También sé, que los Shows acuáticos que presentan, son por el mero hecho para cubrir las deudas que están acumulando por falta de apoyo en el Concejo de la Liga pokémon —

— Vaya, sabes más de lo que yo sé — se expresó asombrada la joven.

— Pero todo se puede solucionar, y solo tú debes decidir —

— ¿A qué se refiere? — preguntó Misty sin comprender.

— He estado viendo que tienes cualidades para ser una Lider del Gimnasio — a la joven se le ampliaron sus ojos al máximo — Puedo hacer que el Concejo de la Liga te apruebe si tu quieres, Misty —

La chica bajó la mirada pensativa. ¿Ser una Líder del Gimnasio? Eso no lo había pensado, su objetivo era ser la mejor entrenadora de pokémon tipo agua, pero ser una Líder era completamente distinto, tendría que ser la encargada de verificar si los novatos estaban en condiciones para pasar en el siguiente nivel. El Gimnasio Celeste, estaba marcado como el nivel 2, pero si su reputación seguía bajando desconsiderablemente, su nivel sería marcado al nivel más bajo, o peor aún, perdería su nombre y emblema. Pero, siendo tan joven para tomar un puesto que ameritaba tanta responsabilidad, ¿sería algo que podría sobrellevar? Aun así, lo que sí ganaría sería algo que buscaba desde hace mucho tiempo: Respeto.

— Gracias, pero aún no sé lo que quiero hacer — dijo Misty, normalmente estaba segura de lo que quería, pero agregándose estas cosas, provocaba un debate interno.

— Bueno, si quieres puedes mantener pendiente la propuesta—

— Sí pero… —

— ¿Pero...? — repitió la mujer.

— Cuando inicié mi viaje, fue para convertirme en una entrenadora pokemon tipo agua, y de las mejores — se levantó mientras apoyaba ambas manos en su cintura — Y yo vine aquí para detener a ese Gyarados, y eso es lo que haré —

— ¿Y luego? —

— Y luego…— se detuvo, no lo había pensado y cayó de rodillas levemente — Supongo que continuar lo que dejé pendiente, lo cual espero — agregó un poco desesperanzada, ahora mismo seguramente Ash y los demás estaban en alguna otra región remota, o podrían estar dirigiéndose en una Isla — Isla Nueva, eso es!—

— ¿Dijiste acaso, Isla Nueva? — la chica salió de su letargo momentáneo y miró a la mujer con una expresión de sorpresa — Misty, de donde sacaste eso? — reiteró la mujer.

— Err yo…— la chica estaba complemente nerviosa por el tono que usó la mujer hacia ella.

— ¡Misty! — Apareció Daisy con una expresión cansada irrumpiendo a ambas de su conversación — Hay una llamada para ti proveniente de Pueblo Paleta —

— Iré de inmediato! — la menor se levantó rápido y aprovechó para salir de este aprieto que ella misma ingresó, Miranda la observaba en silencio con incertidumbre en su rostro.

— ¿Me perdí de algo? — preguntó la mujer de cabellos dorados sin recibir respuesta de Miranda.

Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ

El viento corría en el pequeño mechón de su frente, con una sonrisa y determinación, extrajo una pequeña pokeball y se extendió al tamaño de su palma.

— ¡Charizard, yo te elijo! —

El enorme pokémon de elemento fuego apareció luego un brillo estelar. Había ganado mucha experiencia en su última batalla que definiría el título de Campeón, Ash había entrenado duro especialmente con este, ya que no lo obedecía desde que había evolucionado en un Charmeleon.

Pero desde que llegó a la Meseta Añil, Ash había estado desarrollando un modo de entrenamiento especial, se basaba en la filosofía del _lazo compartido_, uno en el que Ash debía enfrentar a la bestia para ganar su respeto, sugerido por el mismo Charles Goodshow, aunque no terminó con los resultados esperados; no obstante como siempre apareció el Team Rocket para sus repetitivas acciones… solo que esta vez aprovecharon para secuestrar al Charizard de Ash, el chico sin dudarlo se sujetó del pokémon, así que finalmente gracias a sus amigos, el Equipo Rocket salió volando por los cielos y por el lado de Ash y Charizard, ambos tuvieron la obligación para trabajar juntos, esta vez terminó bien, luego notaron que si ambos se lo proponían, podrían llegar más lejos, e incluso trabajando en equipo, Charizard notó el valor de Ash y se ganó su respeto, respeto a su maestro que sin duda, se sintió afortunado de ser escogido por él.

Y volviendo a la situación actual, el enfrentamiento estaba a punto de comenzar, claro, Snorlax no quiso perder el tiempo e inició su movimiento expulsando una potente energía de su mandíbula que se dirigía hacia el pokémon alado.

— Charizard cuidado! — advirtió Ash de pronto al notar el fugaz ataque, que iba dirigido a su pokémon, y técnicamente a él también ya que estaban en la misma línea recta cuando están en posición de batalla: Pokémon en frente y Entrenador en sus espaldas a supervisión de nuevo ataque.

Charizard rápidamente tomó al niño, que tenía a Pikachu en su hombro y lograron esquivar el Hiperrayo.

— Eso estuvo cerca…— respiró agitado, admitía que en esos instantes sintió miedo de que ese ataque diese contra él o a sus pokémon.

— Pika — el roedor pensó lo mismo.

Ash se separó de Charizard y miró a Snorlax fijamente.

— Esta bien, si quiere batalla, batalla tendrá — el entrenador acomodó la víscera de su gorra hacia atrás y apuntó a Snorlax — Charizard ataca! —

El pokemon de Ash se dirigió en un choque potente con el gran Snorlax, este hizo lo posible para no retroceder haciendo fuerza contra el suelo ante el ataque frontal de Charizard, el "dragón" usó sus garras para ejercer potencia e intentar derribarlo.

— LAAAARRXXX! — este no se quedaba atrás, y con sus propias garras sostuvo a tiempo las garras de Charizard y ambos estaban luchando quien dominaba a quien.

— Me impresiona, es un Snorlax muy fuerte — dijo Ash asombrado y luego sonrió— Parece que jamás se rendirá — continuó aun observando la escena sin tener la certeza de cuál de los dos pokémon ganaría en esta micro-batalla de quien hace retroceder a quien.

Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ

En algún rincón de las mediaciones de la Ciudad Celeste, ahí se encontraban dos individuos con Fearows volando sobre sí, como si estuvieran custodiando ante la presencia de algún intruso.

Una mujer rubia sacó una laptop y realizó una secuencia de tecleos hasta que la pantalla se iluminó revelando a un hombre esbelto, pero con una mirada pétrea y seria.

— Agentes especiales Cassidy y Butch, alguna información? — le habló la dura voz de su superior.

— Señor, estamos teniendo dificultades para localizar al pokémon — dijo la mujer, el hombre de cabello verdoso estaba detrás de ella también observando a su superior.

— Hemos perdido el último rastro que nos quedaba — habló Butch con formalidad.

Giovanni por su parte, aunque la llamada no era de lo que esperaba sus facciones mantenían la dureza firme en su mirada y su silencio que a la vez intrigaba a los dos agentes.

— Las coordenadas indican que el pokémon se encuentra en esta zona, de cualquier modo u otro deben encontrarlo! — demandó con la voz firme que enderezó a ambos agentes y finalizando la comunicación.

Ambos agentes tragaron saliva con nerviosismo, la insistencia de su jefe propagaba incertidumbre en el ambiente tenso que ahora estaban sobrellevado siendo los de alto rango y reputación.

En otro lado, no muy lejano de los agentes, el pequeño Mew no dejaba de perder su vista en el Gimnasio, aún continuaba oculto ante la espera de la advertencia de algo que no podía evitar, estaba siendo inmensamente buscado por el Equipo Rocket a toda costa.

De pronto notó que una joven pelinaranja salía del Gimnasio con Togepi en sus brazos, Mew siguió mirándola, y sintió una punzada, un mal presentimiento, desde que la vio notaba que ella podría estar en un gran peligro, peligro de una criatura que Mew conoce perfectamente…entonces decidió recurrir un método para averiguar si sus dudas eran ciertas, recurrió a una de sus habilidades. Su cuerpo comenzó a brillar con un intenso blanquecino, cambiando tamaño y forma, dejó de levitar y el producto fue la transformación de un pokemon completamente distinto para pasar desapercibido y acercarse a la joven si era necesario.

Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ

Misty había finalizado la conversación que estaba pendiente; la Señora Ketchum había cumplido con su palabra y eso le hizo olvidar del aprieto que tenía en esos momentos… o al menos eso era por ahora. Por eso había decidido en tomar a Togepi y escabullirse del Gimnasio y dar una vuelta para meditar.

Recordó con amargura que ahora en estos momentos Gyarados se encontraba en una jaula, y si lo pensaba bien, no era la culpa del pokémon, sino de los sucesos que fueron sacudidos desde el día que ella inició su viaje, había dejado a Gyarados cuando era un Magikarp, creía que sería feliz mientras ella se llevaba a Starmie y Staryu, en el caso de Golden, fue por el hecho de haberlo pescado antes de conocer a Ash. Pero ante la superficialidad de sus hermanas mayores, ignoraron al pequeño Magikarp… hasta que evolucionó y bueno, ya conocemos la historia.

Misty decidió sentarse en la banca de una plaza para acomodarse, Togepi saltaba alegremente y ella sonrió al verlo y luego recordó con nostalgia aquella vez que viajaba junto sus amigos Ash y Brock... de nuevo se sumergió en sus pensamientos, pero esta vez, recordó que algo extraño le transmitía Miranda, frunció el ceño con duda.

— Chukiii! — el pequeño soltó un chillido de alegría y dio un brinco saltando de la banca llamando la atención de Misty. Ya el pokemon estaba caminado rítmicamente hacia a otra dirección de la plaza.

— Oye Togepi, a dónde vas? — La pelirroja se levantó de su asiento y siguió a Togepi hasta llegar a una fuente y Misty apoyó ambas manos en su cintura — Ya veo, seguro querías refrescarte — concluyó ella, el pequeño dio un brinco hasta llegar al borde macizo de la estructura, en la fuente se podía apreciar algunos Poliwag jugando felizmente, Togepi decidió unirse al juego. Misty por lo menos estaba encantada con la imagen que le transmitía tanta paz.

Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ

— Gimnasio Celeste, verdad? —

— ¡Exacto! —

— En cada Gimnasio de la Región, es donde se hospedan muchos pokemon ¿sabes lo que significa? —

— ¡Sí! ¡Muchos pokémon para el jefecito! —

— ¡Meuth! ¡Qué estamos esperando humanos! ¡Andando! —

Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ

La batalla continuaba en equilibrio estable, no se sabía si ganaría Charizard o Snorlax, así que Ash tenía que accionar.

— Charizard, lanzallamas! — ordenó el entrenador.

Pero Snorlax accionó más antes de que Charizard pudiera efectuar su ataque, irrumpió su movimiento con un cabezazo que aturdió al pokemon de fuego, este se tambaleó hacia atrás y sacudió su cabeza, pero no pudo prever otro ataque de Snorlax, el enorme pokemón le dio un golpe con su cuerpo dañando al pokemon de Ash.

— Pikachu! — gritó el pequeño pokemon, y por el tono empleado que utilizó Pikachu, preocupó a Ash.

Charizard logró reincorporarse lentamente, su cuerpo le dolía pero se mantuvo firme. Snorlax abrió enormemente su boca y preparando otro ataque.

— Hiperrayo…— musitó el entrenador, luego sus ojos se ampliaron ante la realización — Charizard esquívalo ahora! —

Justo a tiempo el pokemon provechó su habilidad y agitó sus alas logrando esquivar ese ataque devastador, luego notó que Snorlax estaba agotado por haber efectuado ese movimiento tan poderoso, cosa que a Ash se le ocurrió una idea.

— Charizard, usa movimiento sísmico! — apuntó el entrenador al Snorlax.

— CHAAARRR — afirmó el pokemon mientras desde el aire se dirigía a tomar al pesado pokemon, con algo de dificultad logró elevarlo a una gran altura significante, y con movimientos centrífugos lanzó al enorme pokemon contra el terreno cayendo duramente.

El Snorlax se veía aturdido por la caída, consiente pero aún estaba apaleado, intentando levantarse con dificultad.

— Esta bien, ahora me toca — el niño extrajo una pequeña pokeball de su cinturón — Pokeball ve! — lanzó la capsula al aire chocando contra el enorme pokemon, la esfera se abrió expulsando una energía carmín que se extendió por todo el cuerpo de Snorlax, deformando la masa de energía y absorbiéndose dentro de la esfera. La esfera cayó en el pasto y comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro emitiendo titileos desde su centro.

Ash observó seriamente la acción viendo como la esfera seguía sacudiéndose.

Tres

Dos

Uno

La esfera se detuvo exitosamente haciendo que Ash soltara una leve risa.

Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ

Había pasado un rato, pero ya se estaba siendo tarde y la joven tomó a Togepi en sus brazos dedicándole una sonrisa a los adorables Poliwags que acompañaron al pokemón bebé.

— Poli? — se acercó uno haciendo la chica inclinara su cabeza al costado.

— No te preocupes, nos volveremos a ver — le sonrió.

— Poliwag, poli! — chilló el pokemon interfiriendo el traspaso de la chica.

— Acaso, quieres venir conmigo? — supuso ella, pero para su sorpresa el pokemon asintió seriamente, Misty no notó la seriedad del pokemon y sonrió con entusiasmo — Eres muy lindo! Será un placer que seas mi pokemón — sacó una pokeball que tenía preparado en caso especial, y lo lanzó contra el pokemon, pero este con su cola se la regresó en su palma — Uh? — parpadeó sorprendida, sin embargo unos dichos que se propagaban distrajo a la pelirroja haciendo a un lado lo ocurrido.

— _**Algo está ocurriendo en el Gimnasio de nuestra amada Ciudad!—**_

— _**¿Qué cosa? —**_

— _**Explotó la cubierta del techo y una extraña máquina ingresó adentro! —**_

Misty se alarmó al oír esos murmullos de las personas que estaban diciendo que el Gimnasio estaba sufriendo un ataque ¿De quién? Sin pensar, decidió verlo con sus propios ojos.

Poliwag observó a la pelirroja con vacilación, pero optó en seguirla.

Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ

Sus ojos recorrían fijamente en la pantalla de la cámara de seguridad, ahí estaban Charizard y Pikachu viendo como su entrenador celebraba su victoria y la captura del pokemon tipo normal.

La investigadora concentró su vista a aquello, aunque finalmente terminó con un aliviado suspiro y se sentó en su sofá.

Durante este tiempo solo relajó sus facciones y cerró sus ojos con serenidad. Todo este tiempo que había estado Brock, este mismo se ofreció como una especie de casero y gracias a su experiencia en tareas domésticas cuando vivía en el Gimnasio de Ciudad Pewter, no se molestó en absoluto en encargarse de las tareas caseras de limpieza y ordenamiento.

— ¡Profesora Ivy necesitamos su ayuda! — apareció una de sus pequeñas asistentas.

— ¿Pasó algo? — dejó aún lado su descanso y se levantó de su asiento al notar el tono alarmante de la chica.

— Los pokemon se comportan de una manera extraña — dijo la chica.

En ese instante, la mujer salió de su laboratorio y observaba que varios Butterfrees migraban por otra zona, había migración en una época muy poco probable, en primavera.

No solo los Butterfree, sino que también ocurría con los demás pokemon de elemento aire, como los Pidgeys, y sus contrapartes; los Spearows. También se veía afectado seriamente el elemento planta, los pequeños Oddish y su línea evolutiva se veían alarmados, como si el invierno llegase eternamente ya que necesitaban del calor para sobrevivir ya que al fin y al cabo necesitaban del sol para la fotosíntesis y la mantención de su estado.

— ¿Sucede algo malo señorita Ivy? — apareció Brock detrás de ella con un delantal de limpieza de color rosa.

— Los pokemon están huyendo como si…— hizo una pausa dramática mirando una especie de medidor de viento que tiene en su tejado que daba vuelas bruscamente— una gran tormenta se acercara… — finalizó adentrándose en el laboratorio mientras Brock la observaba con incertidumbre en su rostro.

**Continuará…**

Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ

_Hola que tal ^^ y sí, quizás me tardé un poquito, pero espero que hayan llegado hasta acá… y si es así, gracias! Temo aburrirlos con tanto enredo, pero les aseguro que el siguiente cap comenzará a temblar la cosa, lo cual espero. Ahora que veo, es el capítulo más largo que he hecho xD_

_Se agradece todo por sus reviews, alertas y Favs :D ¡Gracias por leerme! me motiva mucho y espero que continúen así n_n yo haré lo posible para entretenerlos y ustedes dejen sus comentarios en las casillas de reviews, jojojo y sí, los estoy obligando! :3 Ay sí, díganme como me salió la mini-batalla de Ash para que capturara a Snorlax x3_

_Trataré de tardar menos con el siguiente cap, pero hey! También tengo otros fics pendientes x3_

_Cuídense! _

_Y para darles una Pista del Siguiente capítulo, que estará en dos o tres semanas será: _-_**Isla Nueva, una Isla Misteriosa **_-


	6. Chapter 5: Isla Nueva, un misterio

**Nota Previa:** Hi! Lamento mi tardanza, pero tenía que reescribir el cap porque no me conformaba, y bueno, este me gustó más n_n me asombró la cantidad de Follows que aparecieron x3 gracias a ustedes por darle una oportunidad a esta historia… me hubiera gustado que recibiera más reviews, pero en fin…espero causar algo de movimiento en este cap :P

_Thor94:_ Hi! Bueno como notarás, hubo detalles interesantes que revelé, gracias por comentar :D

_Ghost-Walker250_: Buena pregunta y es mejor que todos lo lean (si quieren) Acabas de preguntar _"¿Cómo manejar las teorías que dicen que Mewtwo usa a Misty como la madre sustituta?"_ bueno, la respuesta es simple, si estás pensando en esa teoría de que Misty quedará embarazada, pues descártala, ya que es una especulación y llega al nivel absurdo, ya que Misty tiene 11 años en este Fic, y estamos hablando de Pokemon, una serie que va dirigido al público infantil -.-U Tengo 2 teorías en mi cabeza, que solo pienso utilizar UNO ya que lo amerita:

1- La famosa teoría que da favor al PokeShipping, o sea que la niña es hija de Ash y Misty…(No será utilizado en este Fic)

2- Es la que pienso utilizar en este Fic, y creo que esta cerca de lo realista y explicará muchas cosas sobre el video…

En cuanto las edades, Ash y Misty tienen la misma edad (confirmado en un ep Japones, en el 3er episodio) por eso, le veo absurdo que Misty esté embarazada (acá estoy desmintiendo la teoría de un posible embarazo de Misty), cosa que en esa época del 1998, los tiempos eran muy distintos y sería algo tabu que Misty estuviera embarazada en una película que va dirigido a un público infantil, pero puede pasar que usen el ADN de Misty y que el feto o el clon se desarrolle en una cápsula aparte sin necesidad de llegar a estos extremos… _**Y te estoy dando vueltas en el asunto, el punto es que ya tengo una gran idea para justificar a la niña. No falta mucho para que lo descubras, según el planteo del Fic tendrá 14 o 15 capítulos… **_Gracias por tu review n_n

_Haru Takamori:_Tranki n_n este Fic ya lo tengo todo planeado, además trataré de actualizarlo rápido, de verdad, gracias por comentar :)

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece pero sí la historia y algunas teorías sacadas de mi cabeza n_n

● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ●

● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ●

● Φ ● ● Φ ●

_**Myutsuu no Gyakushuu first**_

_Writer: Amy-Light95_

● Φ ● ● Φ ●

● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ●

**Capítulo V: Isla Nueva, una Isla misteriosa**

Una Isla, rodeado del Mar oceánico, era un sitio que además de poseer una exótica vegetación, era una Isla difícil de llegar, muy pocos humanos lograron conocer, en este caso, el Team Rocket era el descubridor de tal lugar, lleno de riqueza que pudieron extraer… ahí fue el comienzo de un nacimiento, que a la vez daba el inicio del Fin.

Una criatura única ¿Por qué única? Era cuya creación del hombre a través del material genético de Mew, reconocido por sus creadores como Mew**two**, un modo sutil para denominar a un clon, una especie única, creada por experimentos que se consideraban prohibidos en la Comunidad Científica de este Mundo: La clonación, que cierto hombre recurrió por el hecho de clonar a su hija fallecida…

Mewtwo, se encontraba levitando por sus propios medios, era ciencia exacta que este posee poderes psíquicos, a diferencia del predilecto de Mew, que este mantenía sus poderes errantes y era tan sigiloso e intangible casi como un fantasma, bueno, en parte era tipo fantasma.

Los ojos de Mewtwo se resplandecieron en un toque celestial mientras extendía sus brazos hacia los costados, ejerciendo fuerza mental e intensificando sus poderes sobrenaturales, era casi paranormal, pero increíblemente logró hacer que las nubes grises comenzaran a intensificarse y el viento del norte aumentaran a 80 km/h.

Objetivos, solo quería desafiar al supuesto mejor entrenador del mundo, pero profundizando más la situación, había algo interno dentro de todo esto; los Pokémon, criaturas capaces de controlar los elementos más poderosos, pero siendo tan poderosos debían ser manipulados por la raza humana, una raza soberbia, egoísta y ambiciosa. ¿Por qué la hermosas criaturas del mundo debían estar bajo sus órdenes? quizás vencer al mejor del Mundo, determinaba a intimidar a cada ser que para Mewtwo consideraba despreciable (irónicamente sus creadores)… pensar en eso intensificaba aún más su poder. Recordaba cómo fue manipulado por Giovanni contra su voluntad, atacar a otros pokémon, que estúpidamente obedecían a su entrenador…

Aun así, todo rastro de luz desapareció desde la muerte de cierta niña que le había mostrado que quizás la vida existía otros rumbos… la inocencia de esa niña era el rastro de esperanza de que quizás el mundo era maravilloso, pero cuando despertó, se dio cuenta que era todo lo contrario…la muerte de Amber había marcado la fractura de ese rastro de luz, que se convirtió en oscuridad, lleno de odio y resentimiento, especialmente hacia Giovanni…los científicos; odiaba haber existido, existió para servir, destruir y sufrimiento, todo conllevaba al odio, que era lo que mantenía también con ese ser que fue extraído para existir; Mew.

Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ

Misty había llegado lo más rápido posible a la entrada del Gimnasio, el techo característico había caído parcialmente, ingresó al edificio y se encontró con una enorme maquinaria que extraía un brazo mecánico que soltaba algunas chispas eléctricas. Algunos de sus pokemón que vivían en el acuario, se encontraban ahora dentro de esa enorme máquina. Pero parecía que "ellos" estaban más interesados en usar ese brazo mecánico en el enjaulado…

— ¡Gyarados! — corrió la joven sin pensarlo.

— ¡Detente Misty! — la sostuvo fuertemente su hermana mayor que apareció justo a tiempo, Misty le dirigió una mirada, y Daisy se encontraba por lo que se veía, afectada por los escombros — En qué estabas pensando?! —

— Yo…— luego miró hacia la maquinaria que electrocutaba al Gyarados, este lanzaba alaridos de dolor — Lo están lastimando…— tanta crueldad en los ojos de la niña hizo que las esquina de sus ojos se revelaran unas pequeñas lágrimas, la rubia, por su parte la tomó de los hombros y le sonrió transmitiéndole tranquilidad.

— No te preocupes, Miranda se encargará de eso — Misty abrió enormemente sus ojos.

— m-Miranda?—

De pronto un Dragonair pasó como una ráfaga de viento mientras una energía masiva salía de sus mandíbulas.

— ¡Hiperrayo ahora!— exclamó la mujer, Misty la miró y observó que la mujer tenía un hilo de sangre en la zona de su cabeza, había salido herida.

El poderoso ataque había acerado en el aparato que más tarde se dio cuenta que tenía un "R" roja que Misty reconoció inmediatamente.

Las explosiones fueron los que abarcaron en la vista de Misty, y lentamente pudo observar como dos figuras salían volando por los cielos, no era el Team Rocket que aparecían continuamente, sino dos agentes que se hacían llamar Cassidy y Butch, como olvidar su primer encuentro cuando casi se llevan a Psyduck, aunque Misty estaba segura que ellos eran más listos que el equipo Rocket que ella conoce.

Ambas figuras se perdieron en la intemperie.

— Estás bien? — Misty se acercó a la mujer, ella estaba de cuclillas en el suelo con una expresión que trataba de ocultar algún rastro de dolor, la joven al notarla dolorida decidió acercar un paño mojado en su herida, pero la peliazul le pegó con el revés de su mano.

— No me toques — dijo severamente casi asustando a la joven, luego suavizó su mirada moviendo levemente su cabeza — Estoy bien — se levantó y se dirigió cerca del pokemón dragón extendiendo su pokeball y regresándolo.

Misty se acercó al acuario y se encontraba Gyarados herido y sin dudar sacó una pokeball, el producto del sabotaje fue encontrarse con la criatura herida (y eso que Misty intentó debilitarlo sin resultado esperado), el pokemón miró a los ojos de la chica a través del cristal que los separaba y sus ojos terminaron cerrándose, permitiendo que la pelirroja se exprese. Misty cerró sus ojos con pesar — Te prometo que…no te dejaré solo —

— Poli! —

Misty abrió sus ojos y miró al pequeño pokemón renacuajo — Poliwag? Acaso… me seguiste? — el pokemón asintió seriamente.

— Poli, poliwag! — chilló el pokemon indicando notablemente la pokeball que Misty poseía en su mano.

— Estoy en eso — dijo decididamente dirigiéndose a un lugar discreto para lograr alcanzar el rayo carmín de su esfera, no fue un método difícil, ya que Gyarados se encontraba debilitado, el rayo llegó a disiparse dentro de la pokeball, así marcando pequeñas pulsaciones desde su centro y así quedando rígida en modo de aprobación.

Cosa que finalmente terminó logrando.

Capturar a Gyarados.

—Buen trabajo Misty! — oyó la voz de su hermana mayor y la chica se volteó interesada, allí estaba la rubia con Togepi en sus brazos.

— Tengo algo que hacer — pronunció ella aún perdida su mirada en la pokeball, pasó de largo y se dirigió a otra dirección, Poliwag decidió seguirla.

Misty se dirigió al Centro Pokemón más cercano, llegando a su destino, le entregó a la rara mujer de cabellos rosas y se sentó en la sala de espera, el pokemón renacuajo (que la había seguido) se sentó en las piernas de la muchacha; de pronto, notó sin necesidad de sorprenderse a la mujer de cabellos azules, Miranda.

— Parece que pudiste capturar a Gyarados — comentó la mujer sin siquiera mirarla.

— Sí, eso parece — contesto vacilante la pelirroja.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —

— Es que lo capturé cuando estaba en malas condiciones, me siento como si hubiera aprovechado de su debilidad — dijo luego de un suspiro.

— Bueno, al menos se están encargando de restaurar su energía, estará bien —

— Lo sé, solo que hay algo que no puedo dejar de pensar —

— ¿Qué cosa? —

— Ya que tengo a Gyarados, creo que es mejor continuar con lo que dejé —

— ¿Tu viaje? — Misty asintió en silencio, el "Poliwag" aprovechó para levantar su mirada.

— Isla Nueva — dijo finalmente, luego miró a la mujer con decisión — Y usted sabe perfectamente cómo llegar — la mujer tragó saliva con el tono que utilizó la pelirroja hacia ella.

Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ

El viento tropical, o mejor dicho, el viento inusual, era una corriente de aire fría, rara vez aparece ese tipo de vientos en esta Región, por eso la profesora Ivy se encargó de averiguar en su computadora el extraño comportamiento…

Ash llegó finalmente, aunque lejos de notar algún aire perturbador, solo concentrado en haber capturado a su reciente Snorlax.

— ¿Me perdí de algo? — cuestionó el niño con Pikachu en su hombro.

— No mucho — añadió Brock tranquilamente, luego de finalizar sus quehaceres, luego a Ash le pasó un rayo metafórico en el medio de su cráneo, haciéndole recordar algo muy importante.

— ¡Wahh casi olvido la verdadera razón por la que estoy aquí! — exclamó alarmado el chico mirando al moreno de pies a cabeza, notando su delantal rosa pálido, para rematar Brock alzó una ceja sin comprender y Ash rápidamente se tapó su boca para evitar soltar una carcajada, lo mismo ocurría con su amiguito eléctrico.

— ¿Qué? — indagó Brock confuso, luego se miró a sí mismo notando el d_etalle_ y se sonrojó — Y-yo solo quería ayudar con este gran desorden! — se excusó torpemente el aspirante a criador, Ash debía admitirlo, pero si que era tonto las cosas que hacía Brock por una chica bonita…jamás lo entenderá y se cruzó de brazos.

— Como digas…— pasó de largo el joven de la gorra y dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba la mujer con una gran computadora, el niño amplio sus ojos notando semejante tecnología de investigación, suficiente para localizar la Isla Nueva — Profesora Ivy...— la mujer miró al niño con cautela pero le dejó que prosiguiera, Ash mantuvo su postura seria — Necesito su ayuda…—

Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ

— Usted conoce esa Isla, verdad? — preguntó de nuevo la pelirroja, la mujer trató de no tensarse y recuperar la postura.

— Cual es su interés por esa Isla — respondió Miranda.

— Mis amigos se dirigen allí — respondió finalmente — Y tengo una idea de que ese lugar me da un mal presentimiento —

— ¿Y dónde entro yo?—

— Estoy frente a una oceanógrafa, nadie mejor que una para ayudarme en esto — contestó finalmente Misty con una sonrisa desafiante.

— Misty! — apareció la mayor de las hermanas con Togepi, el "Poliwag" al oir la voz de la hermana de Misty, se asustó y se alejó de la pelirroja hacia la salida.

— Oye espera!— dijo Misty tratando de seguir al pokemón, luego la mano de miranda en su hombro irrumpió su atención.

— Déjalo, es solo un pokemón salvaje — Misty la miró extrañada, esa mujer le estaba comenzando a parecerle algo extraña, luego la voz de su hermana la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Ugh estás rara hermanita, pero admito que me dejaste fascinada —

— Eh? No entiendo a qué te refieres Daisy — dijo extrañada la chica.

— Ay, por supuesto que me refiero de tu logro por capturar a Gyarados — dijo divertidamente la rubia como si fuera algo obvio — Oye, no te gustaría aceptar la oferta de ser Líder del Gimnasio? —

¿Líder del Gimnasio?… no era tiempo para eso, aún.

— Lo siento, pero ya tomé una decisión — se levantó de su asiento — Iré a la Isla Nueva en este instante — se volteó para acercarse a la recepción justo cuando el cartel le expresaba que ya estaba en condiciones para retirar a su pokemón.

— Misty, espera! — trató de llamarla sin ningún resultado, la rubia soltó un sonoro suspiro — Isla Nueva, y dónde queda eso? —

Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ

_Isla Nueva…_

La mujer seguía escuchando el audio, o invitación que había recibido Ash para tener esa batalla supuestamente mandado por un entrenador misterioso… aun así, la mujer puso un semblante serio.

— ¿Qué pasa Profesora? ¿Es algo malo? — cuestionó Ash al notar la seriedad de la mujer pelipúrpura.

— Nada…solo que, me parece extraño — respondió ella, Brock la miró en silencio.

— ¿Qué cosa? —

— La Isla Nueva… queda en una región inhóspita desconocida por muchos investigadores…— añadió la mujer cerrando sus ojos — Hace poco, desde esta región se lo conoce como la ruta de los Lapras — ante el dicho, la mujer prosiguió — Cada solsticio, una manada de Lapras vienen de esa Isla, por lo que pude observar a través de las cámaras que se colocan en algunos para conocer la ruta y comportamiento de esos pokémon —

— ¿Y cómo llegamos a la Ruta de los Lapras?—

— No sé si decirles eso, sería prudente — le contestó ella ahora mirando a Ash con una postura tan rígida que sus labios quedaron en una perfecta línea recta.

Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ

— ¿Estás segura? — preguntó de nuevo la peliazul, siendo ella la que dirigía a Dragonite en dirección a su objetivo, por cuestiones de seguridad Misty se encontraba adelante con Togepi a su supervisión. Dejó de lado la propuesta de sus hermanas, primero quería encargarse de lo otro, aunque extrañamente Miranda no se opuso en ser la encargada de trasladarla a su destino.

Finalmente había dejado Ciudad Celeste, apenas logrado con su recado desde el principio.

La chica con una mirada baja contestó — Sí…— dijo en un murmullo.

— No me sorprende...— comentó ella — Pero, creo que sería mejor ya que estamos, dejar que Ash tenga ese duelo, para saber cuáles podrían ser las intenciones de _ese tal _entrenador —

— Tienes razón — respondió la joven, la mujer la miró de reojo.

— Te preocupas mucho por ellos… — Misty levantó su mirada sin comprender — Tú los quieres? —

— ¿A qué va eso? — cuestionó la joven.

— Nada, solo que me parece algo…extraño — suspiró la mujer finalmente — Ellos podrían ser como parte de tu familia —

— Algo así — contestó sonriente — Digamos que la convivencia nos hizo como una familia —

_Familia…_

La mujer se quedó pensante en esa última palabra, no obstante que decidió en aumentar la velocidad del pokémon dragón.

Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ

Había pasado un largo tiempo…

Algo malo ocurría, quizás a Ash no le guste pensarlo mucho, pero era absolutamente obvio que algo no encajaba en el asunto.

La mujer se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a una biblioteca extrayendo de allí, un pesado libro que lo abrió, sacó un sobre de color caqui de tamaño A3 y se lo lanzó sobre una mesita de luz en donde por causa del impacto se cayeron algunas fotos con imágenes en blanco y negro.

— ¿Qué es esto? — cuestionó Brock observando con minuciosidad las imágenes.

— Es lo que pude imprimir de las imágenes que proporcionaron las cámaras de Lapras — contestó la mujer con pesadumbre, ante eso, una de sus asistente se acercó a ella con un vaso de agua.

— ¿Profesora se encuentra bien? — preguntó una de las chicas.

— Sí — les sonrió mientras tomaba el vaso — Gracias —

— Entonces... nos dirá como llegar o no? — insistió Ash de brazos cruzados.

— ¡Ash! — le regañó Brock ante la falta de consideración con una mujer muy bonita.

— Tranquilo Brock — le sonrió al moreno provocando que este se sonroje y se rascara la nuca — La imágenes que les estoy mostrando, abarcan de lo que pudieron registrar las cámaras durante el trayecto de los Lapras…— hizo una pausa — Esas cámaras registraron la figura de un pokémon desconocido que se hizo presente en ese momento —

Brock justo tomo la imagen y comenzó ver algunas marcas borrosas, hasta que uno le llamó su atención, la figura tenía casi la forma de un humano, pero con una larga cola y estaba volando sobre la intemperie lejos de aquí, justo en la ruta de los Lapras, que notablemente esos pokémon no se habían percatado de la figura misteriosa. Ash de pronto se acercó al moreno y observó la imagen… debía admitir que ese pokémon jamás lo había visto en su vida.

— Es un pokémon! — se expresó el niño.

— Pikaa… — afirmó un asombrado Pikachu.

— Bueno, exactamente es uno no identificado — comentó la mujer.

— Pero aún así quiero ir — dijo Ash mirando a la mujer — Si algo raro está sucediendo, puede sernos de ayuda —

— No lo sé, puede ser peligroso —

— Pero — bajó su mirada, solo sabía que si algo malo ocurría, debía encargarse sin importar las consecuencias y se fue corriendo a gran velocidad a la salida del laboratorio.

— Pikapi! — lo siguió el roedor.

Corrió tanto que ni supo en donde terminó frenando, solo había un puerto de vista, mientras las olas corrían con violencia chocando con el acantilado, Ash se acercó a la baranda apreciando esa escena de las olas… lo notaba, sí que era muy peligroso, luego su vista se posó en el cielo y se notaba oscuro, nubloso, y corrientes eléctricas pasaban en las nubes…la lluvia caía levemente, pero extrañamente se podía apreciar un _arcoíris_ en el medio de las nubes grises.

El viento aumentó la velocidad, parecía increíble que Ash no lo haya notado antes.

— Pika! — chilló el pokemón amarillo mientras se aferraba en la pierna de su entrenador, el bajó su mirada y alcanzó sostener fuertemente a su pokemón a causa del viento que comenzaba a potenciarse.

Hojas, arenas comenzaron a estorbar a Ash, él con un ojo abierto trataba de avanzar alejándose de las barandas hasta que…

Un estruendo entorpeció los pasos del chico haciendo que tropezara con la baranda y cayera en las violentas aguas del mar. Él tenía sus ojos apretados sin saber qué hacer, solo no quería soltar a Pikachu, hasta que una silueta se hizo presente cuando este abrió sus ojos debajo del mar.

**Continuará… **

Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ ● Φ

Φ ○ Φ ○ Φ

Φ

_Está bien, este es el final del cap, ya no habrá más rodeos y les aseguro que en el siguiente cap Ash y Mewtwo cara a cara… Lo prometo! Jajaja y qué final x_x_

_AH! (Casi lo olvido n_nU) estoy haciendo una campaña, para que una autora despistada esté de ánimos para actualizar una gran obra Maestra…Les recomiendo que lo lean, creo que es lo mejor que eh leído en FF… sufrí mucho T.T pero valió la pena… _

**El precio de una traicion**

By: XionRed

No se como hacer esto de los summary pero lo intentare..., la verdad, no. Si quieren saber, mejor entren y lean XD

Rated: Fiction K+ - Spanish - Angst - Ash K./Satoshi - Chapters: 18 - Words: 42,975 - Reviews: 69 - Favs: 11 - Follows: 12 - Updated: Jul 22, 2013 - Published: Dec 27, 2011 - id: 7679616

_Acá les dejo un párrafo impactante…Hay traición como notaran, pero no es OCC, se nota que existen razones para justificar los hechos…_

…

_**"**__**Un tiempo atrás, no creí que fuera capaz de hacerlo, todo este dolor, ocasionado por tantas personas…, pero la principal culpable estaba aquí, tres días de búsqueda y aun no había dado con ella. Una persona en la que deposite mi confianza y por la que en algunas ocasiones arriesgue mi seguridad y que recibí a cambio? Dolor, desesperación y más dolor. Todo fue una mentira, una maldita mentira!"**_

_**"**__**Ahora que soy? Nada más que un monstruo, una criatura que no debería existir y todo te lo debo a ti Dawn…, gracias a ti me convirtieron en esto, gracias a ti me están cazando para regresar a ese infernal lugar, una pesadilla por la que nadie debería pasar"**_

_**"**__**Pikachu, mi mejor amigo…, no tienes idea de cuánto te he extrañado, estarás bien donde sea que estés ahora? Recuerdo haberte visto en mi habitación, con ella…, Misty…, pero…, fue real o tan solo un sueño? No quiero imaginar que en este momento estas ahí, en ese infierno por el que ya pase y al cual no quiero regresar. Espero que tú estés bien Pikachu, tú y los demás. Quisiera que pudieras escucharme…, que pudieran escucharme todos"**_

_**"**__**Poder regresar, verte con mis propios ojos, sentir tu pelaje suave y un abrazo de mi madre? Porque me hago esta pregunta? Si es obvio que la respuesta es; no. No tengo el valor, solo miedo, miedo a como reaccionaran al verme, miedo a que me traten de la misma forma que ellos lo hacían. Mamá, estarás pensando en mi, extrañándome de la misma forma en que yo te extraño?"**_

…

_El punto es que Wau! Me impacto ese Fic, pero como verán, hace más de un año que la chica no actualiza T-T igual también les recomiendo ya que es una gran historia, es muuuuuuuuuy leve el PokeShipping pero vale la pena. _

_Ok, la próxima actualización será en el siguiente mes, dejen reviews, si aumenta la cantidad (relevante) __**les juro**__ que actualizaré en máximo 2 días! (los reviews son mágicos x3) _

_¡Cuídense! _


End file.
